Wanderer's Chronicles: Untold Stories of TAVJ
by TerraKH
Summary: Drabbles surrounding Terra, Ven, Aqua, and my OC Jack at the Land of Departure during the time gap in one of my stories. Read my Wanderer's Trilogy before reading these. Pairings: TerraxAqua, Jack(OC)xMist(OC). Complete!
1. Ch 1: Don't let Ven drink the Wine!

**It's been a while since I posted any new stories on here, so since I finished my other one, I decided to begin this one. I don't how often this will be updated, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jack and Mist. Anyone else comes in I'll let you know. This is a series of drabbles set during a time gap in my trilogy that's already been published. I strongly recommend you go and read at least the first two before reading this, because you will not know who Jack is.**

**Well, I think that's all of it. Here's the first chapter of my TAVJ Drabbles!**

Chapter 1: Don't let Ven drink the Wine!

It had been a very long day for Jack. He had trained with Terra and sparred with him for several hours in a row. Finally, when noon came, Master Eraqus gave them the rest of the day off. Jack had gone inside and fallen asleep almost immediately, but soon was awake again with nothing to do.

He sighed as he sat down on the couch in the main room. He picked up a book about the origins of the Keyblade. They were never allowed to read anything like that, but Jack saw no harm in it, since he already knew everything from his time with Xehanort. He heard footsteps coming, so he stuffed the book under cushions and leaned back.

Terra came walking into the room, ready to go somewhere. "Hey, Jack, you're coming, right? Aqua sweet-talked the Master into letting us go to Traverse Town for dinner!" he said excitedly. Jack grinned slightly, but didn't move from his spot on the couch.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. I'm really tired. You kids go have fun." he replied. Terra narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously while Ven came sprinting into the room.

"C'mon, Jack! Go get ready, we're gonna go out to eat!" he yelled. Halfway to the couch, he leaped onto Jack's lap, and landed on a very sensitive place.

"Ven…..please…..get off….!" the 16 year old muttered as the blonde smiled. He quickly realized what he had done.

"Oh, sorry, Jack! I didn't mean to!" he told him, quickly climbing off. Terra smirked.

"Ven, I know you're only 13, but your energy will be the death of all of us!" he said, laughing. Ven looked at him and smiled widely.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Aqua asked, walking into the room. She looked at Terra and Ven and then looked at Jack, who only had on a sleeveless shirt and shorts. "Jack, why aren't you ready to go?" she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders nervously. "We're going out to eat at a real restaurant, Jack. Are you sure you want to miss this?" she asked him, her eyebrows raising. Jack quickly shook his head, but had a smart comment too good to be left unsaid.

"Alright, I'll go, as long as it's better than your cooking, anyway." he said, bursting out with laughter. Terra and Ven quickly did the same, but went silent the second she looked at them. She looked at Jack in a haughty way, but she was smiling.

"Fine, if you don't like it, make your own meals from now on." she told him, smirking. Jack shook his head as he ran up to his room to change clothes. He put on a pair of jeans and a black hoodie. He let his vest there, though, and went back down to the door with everyone else.

Later that night, the four friends walked in to Traverse Town. "The restaurant's over there." Aqua told them, pointing to a seating area to their left. They walked over and sat down at a table. Jack conveniently sat down next to Ven, leaving Terra to sit next to Aqua. They had been looking at their menus for a few minutes when Terra gestured Jack to walk out for a minute with him.

"Let's try the wine. Aqua won't dare say anything in public, but we just can't let Ven have any. He's too young." he told him. Jack raised his eyebrows for a minute, thinking.

"_If I show up to my date with Mist drunk, she's gonna kill me. But on the other hand, a drunk Terra…..this could be a fun night, after all." _he thought. He smiled.

"Alright, Terra. Make your choice." he told him as they walked back to the table and sat down. A few minutes later, the waitress walked up to them.

"Alright, what does everyone want to drink?" she asked them pleasantly. Aqua looked at Ven to go first. Ven smiled at the waitress.

"I'll have some orange juice, please." he told her. She wrote it down and looked at Aqua.

"I'll have some coffee, no cream." Aqua told her. Jack cleared his throat after she wrote that down.

"We," gesturing to Terra, "would like to try some of your wine." he told her. The waitress quickly wrote it down and walked away to get their drinks. Jack and Terra met each other's gaze as they both looked at Aqua. She was giving them dangerous glares.

"Do you know how long it took me to talk the master into letting us go out to eat? You're ruining my chance of not having to cook tonight!" she yelled quietly. Jack and Terra smirked as they leaned back in their chairs.

"Oh, c'mon, Aqua! It's just one glass." Terra told her.

"It's not like it's enough to get drunk or anything." Jack agreed. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"If you ruin this night, when we get home so help me I'll…." she stopped as the waitress walked up and put their drinks on the table. As Jack and Terra tried their first few sips of wine ever, Ven drank most of his orange juice right away. He stared at Jack's glass with envious eyes.

"Hey, Jack, can I try….?" he began.

"No." Terra, Jack, and Aqua all said at once. Ven sulked for the rest of the meal.

A while later, they all pushed their plates back and sighed, content. Aqua gave Jack and Terra another furious look as she put munny on the table and stood up. Jack and Terra sipped on their wine for another few seconds. Jack had to admit that he was feeling funny by now, and by the look on Terra's face, he was, too. "C'mon, we're leaving." Aqua said firmly as she walked off. Terra sighed as he stood up and downed the rest of his wine before following her. Jack left the rest of his wine on the table, not wanting another drop.

What nobody saw was Ven pick up Jack's half-full glass and down the rest of the wine. He then quickly ran to catch up with the others. _"Ha, now nobody will know I drank it." _he thought to himself triumphantly. He didn't notice the fact that he was already swaying back and forth as he walked. He would have been fine, had Aqua not looked at him and seen how he was walking.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me, Ventus!" she yelled angrily. Ven cringed at her voice. Whenever she used his full name like that, she was very angry.

"I didn't do it!" he muttered stupidly. She turned to the other two.

"Look what you've done! Get him home!" she yelled furiously.

**So how's the first chapter? Most chapters will be randomly placed or timed in the canon of the trilogy. Some may even be AU. I'm thinking about even putting a few chapters about Rayne in here later on. I don't know. Well, leave a review and let me know if you liked it! This is one of the few drabbles that will take more than one chapter to finish. Anyway, see ya later!**


	2. Ch 2: He did what!

**So I see everyone liked the first chapter! Shout outs:**

**Shadowdragon1317: Haha, yes she is!**

**13TheAce: Lol, I can just imagine a drunk Sora flying around on his rider and smashing into walls, LOL!**

**Gohan Roxas: Oh, of course! What 13 year-old kid always does what he's told? Haha.**

**TheEighthLight: Don't worry, I'm not!**

**AngelicWinds: Yeah, she's in over her head, isn't she!**

**Celeron96: Well, it was a fancy restaurant, lol. **

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Ha, me too! It's mostly Ven, though! Thanks!**

**Right now, I only own Jack and Mist.**

Chapter 2: "He did what?!"

"Alright, put him on the bed." Aqua told Terra as they walked in to Ven's room. Terra placed Ven on the bed, who was not looking so good.

"Aqua…I feel like I'm gonna hurl….." he croaked. Aqua raised her eyebrows.

"See, that's what you get for not listening!" she told him in irritation.

"Sorry, Aqua." Ven replied as he groaned and clutched his stomach. As she walked out to go to the kitchen and make some tea for Ven, Jack and Terra quietly tried to sneak out of the room.

"STAY PUT!" she yelled without turning around. Jack and Terra cringed and darted back into the room.

"I hate your ideas…Why do I always listen to your ideas?" Jack muttered. Terra snorted.

"You wanted to taste it just as much as me, so shut it." he replied, sitting on Ven's desk chair. Jack leaned against the wall, feeling a slight buzz from the wine himself.

"Do you feel anything, Terra?" he asked the brunette. Terra nodded slowly.

"I feel like my head's spinning." he told him.

Aqua walked back into the room with three cups of tea. "This will soothe your stomach enough to let you get some sleep." she said, handing Ven one of the cups. She made him drink all of it, much to the boy's protests("I hate tea!") and turned to the other two. "Don't think you're out of the water. I'm taking over your training tomorrow. It will be even worse with hangovers." she announced, grudgingly setting their cups on the desk. She walked out without another word.

Jack and Terra looked at each other before slowly reaching for their cups. "You think she poisoned ours?" Jack asked him, a slight smile on his face. Terra grimaced as he smelled the tea.

"Definitely smells like it. I'm not drinking it." he replied firmly.

"I'm in the kitchen waiting for your cups!" Aqua yelled. It was a good thing the master was away.

"Coming!" both boys yelled, downing their tea in one gulp and quickly taking their cups to the kitchen.

"Good, now go to bed. You're gonna need your rest for tomorrow's training." she told them. As they boys turned to walk away, she smiled evilly.

THE NEXT DAY…..

"Get up." Aqua said from the door. Jack turned over onto his other side and threw his pillow over his head. "No, no, Jack." Aqua told him, flicking her finger. Jack suddenly jumped out of bed and hit his head on the ceiling. She had zapped him with a very weak Thunder spell, but it was still enough to sting him.

"Aqua, it's 4 in the morning!" he yelled angrily. She smiled.

"I told you you'd need your sleep." she said simply and walked out. "Be in the courtyard in ten minutes!" she called without turning back. Jack sighed as he gave her back a certain one fingered gesture and turned around to get a shirt. "I saw that, and that just made your day twice as bad." she told him. Jack groaned as he put on his shirt.

Aqua sighed as she opened Terra's door. This would be the hard part. She opened his door halfway before it caught on the pile of clothes on the floor. Terra's room looked like a hurricane had come through. The boy's shirt was hung over his lamp, one of his pillows had been thrown against the wall, and he was snoring so loud that she couldn't hear herself think. "Terra, get up!" she yelled. The boy just snored on. She sighed as she cast the same Thunder spell she had used on Jack.

Terra twitched for a few seconds, but then turned over and continued snoring. "TERRA, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED NOW BEFORE I FREEZE IT OFF!" she screamed at the top of her voice. That caught his attention. Terra bolted upright and summoned his Keyblade, swinging at the air in front of him. He dazily looked over at her and sighed.

"Sorry. Wait, what time is it?" he asked.

"Time for training to start." she told him. "Be in the courtyard in ten minutes or I'll make you drink more tea." she told him as she turned and walked out. Within five minutes, Terra was walking out the door.

Aqua made her last stop in Ven's room. "Ventus, it's time to wake up." she said gently. Ven's eyes opened immediately, and he looked at her, faced screwed in pain.

"Aqua, my stomach still hurts. I don't think I can train today." he told her weakly. She sighed and looked at him sympathetically.

"It's okay, Ven. Just stay here and rest. I'll bring your lunch up later." she told him soothingly. Ven nodded as he laid back down. Aqua smiled at him as she shut the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, Ven's face went back to normal.

"Works every time." he smirked in happiness.

TRAINING COURTYARD….

"Alright, time for daily training, you two." Aqua said as she walked toward Jack and Terra, who were waiting for her. The sun hadn't even come up yet, and it was still dark all around them.

"Where's Ven?" Jack asked curiously.

"He's not feeling good." she told him.

"Oh, that's not fair! Neither of us are feeling fine, but you made us get up and be here!" Terra argued.

"Terra, try and argue with me and we'll be here all day. Now, first things first, you two are going to race me up to the summit. No summoning your Keyblades, and no lights. We go on until you've both beaten me." she explained.

"How are we supposed to see if we can't use lights?" Terra asked her, irritated. She smiled.

"That's the point of the exercise. I'll be using light, but it won't be bright enough for anyone but me to see it." she told him.

"You can't make us do this." Jack told her, obviously annoyed at all of this.

"No, I can't. But you can either do this, or I can tell the master about your drinking and letting Ven drink while we were out." she reasoned. "Your choice." she finished. The boys looked at each other for a second.

"I feel like running, anyway." Jack muttered. Terra sighed as the three of them lined up next to each other.

"Go!" Aqua yelled. All of them took off as fast as they could go, but Aqua took a shortcut to the side of the mountain. When the boys came running in, she was already waiting for them. "I win, slowpokes!" she gloated. Terra and Jack both gasped, trying to catch your breath.

"You cheated!" Terra accused. She shook her head.

"Do we need to keep doing this, or can we move on?" she asked them. Both boys looked at her angrily, and she smiled as they walked back down to the courtyard.

"Now, you're going to work on your stewardship skills. Since you can't take care of your bodies, you'll be cleaning your rooms today. If you're this bad from one glass of wine, I don't even want to imagine." she told them as they walked inside.

"No fair! It's gonna take Jack like two seconds!" Terra argued. Aqua smiled.

"Did I say it would be fair? I don't think so." she said evilly.

2 HOURS LATER…

Terra was still cleaning his room. Jack had finished in less than five minutes and was cleaning some other part of the castle, but Terra was having no luck. He had crammed everything he could under his bed, and his closet was full to bursting already. He decided to go ask Ven if there was any room in his closet.

He knocked and opened the door, only to find Ven sitting up swinging his wooden Keyblade energetically. "You lied to Aqua." Terra said calmly. Ven looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Please don't tell!" he begged immediately. Terra sighed.

"Ven, we told you no when you asked for wine. You disobeyed all of us, and now you're lying. How can I not tell?" he asked him. Ven sighed sadly.

"I guess you're right. C'mon, we'll go tell her together." he mumbled. Terra felt for his friend, he really did, but no way was he taking blame for Ven when the blonde was lying.

"Just finish up the kitchen, and you're done, Jack." they heard Aqua say as they entered the kitchen. She turned around and saw Ven with him.

"Ven, why are you out of bed? I told you to rest and get better." she asked him kindly, bending down to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Aqua…." Ven whispered. She looked at him curiously.

"For what, Ven?" she asked. Ven started to cry without even saying anything.

"Can you two give us a minute?" she asked the others. Jack and Terra nodded, eager to run to their rooms and fall asleep. She looked at Ven again. "You can talk to me, Ven." she told him calmly. He nodded.

"I lied this morning. I knew you were gonna punish us for drinking the wine, and I faked it so I could get out of it. I'm sorry." he told her sadly. She took this in for several moments. "Please don't be mad." Ven whispered.

"I'm not mad, Ven. Maybe I did take this a little too far. Maybe the master should leave someone else in charge next time. Who do you think, Terra or Jack?" she asked him, smiling. He smiled back.

"If Terra was in charge, we wouldn't do anything all day. I don't think Jack would do anything different than what the master has us do, so I think you should still be in charge. I mean, you took us to a real restaurant!" he told her, laughing. She smiled at him fondly.

"How about we pretend I'm still mad at them for the rest of the day and make them clean _our_ rooms?" she asked him, winking evilly. Ven smiled widely and nodded happily.

LATER…..

"Hey, Terra, you missed a spot. There's another pile of clothes in the other corner." Ven said from his bed, smirking. Terra glared at Ven.

"You just wait, Ven….." he muttered. Ven laughed as he leaned against his headboard and sighed.

Jack had finished Aqua's room already. "Aqua, I am sorry, you know. It wasn't even my idea. It was Terra's." Jack told her, leaning in her doorway. She nodded as she sank onto her bed.

"I knew it was his idea, Jack. I knew you wouldn't think of something like that." she told him, smiling. He walked in and handed her a bottle of water.

"You look thirsty, here." he told her. She smiled at him and drank several gulps.

"This is some weird tasting water." she told him slowly. Jack smiled at her as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

THE NEXT MORNING…..

"Hey, Aqua, how you feeling?" Terra asked. The bluenette stirred and sat up, throwing her covers off.

"I don't feel good at all. What happened….?" she asked them, remembering yesterday. "JACK RIKKISON, YOU GAVE ME ALCOHOL AND KNOCKED ME OUT!? I'M GONNA….!" she began. Her throat was incredibly dry and she started coughing as Jack and Terra laughed loudly. She looked at them as she sat back down. Her head was spinning.

"Water?" she asked them. Jack shook his head.

"We're all out. We have this tea, though…." he told her, smirking. Terra smiled at her.

"Yeah, drink it all, we're waiting for you to bring the cup to the kitchen." he taunted. She glared at both of them as she took the cup of tea and drank it. She pulled the cup away from her mouth as she coughed in disgust.

"Ugh, I really need to work on my tea-making skills." she said. She looked at the boys, and they all burst out laughing simultaneously.

It had all been a very weird week end. When Master Eraqus walked in the door, he was so tired that he didn't notice the danger. All four apprentices peered around the corner as the master took the bait, which was the other half of the bottle of "water" that Jack had given Aqua. Eraqus picked it up off the counter and sighed as he drank what was left.

"What are you four doing?" he asked without even flinching.

"How'd you see us?" Ven asked as they walked in the room. Eraqus smiled.

"That's very good wine. Who made it?" he asked them. Jack slowly raised his hand. "Well done, Jack. But I trust none of you drank it and got intoxicated, right?" he asked them suspiciously. They all shook their heads.

"Nope, we made it just for you!" Ven burst out a little too obviously. Eraqus smiled at them as he walked into the main room.

"It hasn't kicked in yet." Jack muttered. They suddenly heard a thud, and saw the master on the floor in the hallway, passed out.

"Well, now it has." Terra muttered.

"What did you put in that stuff, anyway?" Aqua asked him. Jack smiled.

"I just cast Sleep on the ingredients." he explained.

"What are we gonna do about him?" Ven asked, taking his wooden blade and poking the master in the butt, a smile on his face.

"We need to all get our story straight." Jack told them. Everyone looked at him. "Terra did it!" he told them. Ven and Aqua nodded as Eraqus began to stir and everyone scattered to their rooms.

"TERRA!" he roared.

"You didn't even tell him it was me and he suspects!" Terra muttered as he ran into his room. Jack smiled as he headed for his own. This definitely was the best home he had ever had.

**And there you go! First drabble over! Did you like it?**


	3. Ch 3: I hate mud!

**Shout outs:**

**TheEighthLight: Don't worry, there will be!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks! I live to please!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Yeah, the guy is just way too serious in BBS, so I'm making him funny, haha.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thanks, that's what I tried to do!**

**Celeron96: Well, that's how it goes, isn't it, haha?**

**Gohan Roxas: Thanks, I'm glad you did!**

**Alright, big announcement: I'm taking chapter requests, so let me know if there's an idea you'd like to see. Celeron96 has given me one already, so I have one more idea(his) after this, so I need suggestions, guys! Anyway, you know what I own and here's Drabble number 2!**

Chapter 3: "I hate mud!"

"Hey, guys! How about we go hiking in the forest today?" Terra asked, bored. Jack was lying on the couch, his eyes closed. Aqua was reading a book, and Ven was draped over the other couch upside-down, staring at the ceiling.

"That sounds like fun!" Ven burst out immediately. Jack grunted from his state of semi-sleep. Aqua turned the page in her book and put a mark in it before closing it.

"C'mon, Jack. It's not often that Terra has a good idea." she told him, prodding him in the sides to try and get him to move. Jack grunted again as he turned over and faced the back of the couch. Why he wouldn't wear a shirt when he was sleeping was beyond any of them, but they all saw the scars on his back. Terra alone knew what they were from, but didn't say a word. Aqua looked at them and smiled as she cast a silent spell. Her hand became encased in ice as she pressed it up against Jack's bare back.

"Hey!" the brunette yelled, jumping up immediately. He looked at them angrily for a second, before he stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, if you'd put a shirt on and stop trying to show off…." Terra told him, laughing quietly. Jack smirked at him.

"You're sticking your chest out again, Terra." he replied as he walked to his room to put on a shirt. Terra's face was deep red as he cleared his throat and walked out the door. Ven and Aqua followed him.

It wasn't long before Jack caught up with them. They didn't even hear his footsteps, they just noticed him all of the sudden. "So how far away's the forest?" Jack asked them. Terra looked in the distance.

"Not much farther. There's a good sized river and even a deep pond we used to swim in. Maybe today's a good day for that, huh?" he explained. Jack silently agreed. It was the hottest it had been all summer. The master didn't let them off training for heat just because he felt like it.

They approached the forest, and Jack stared at the silent trees in awe. They made a natural border that stretched for several miles. "In we go!" Ven exclaimed excitedly as they entered the shade of the trees.

"Ven, stay close. Don't let me lose sight of you." Aqua told him calmly. Ven nodded, but quickly was gaining distance from the rest of the group.

"Ven, stay close!" Terra yelled. Ven smiled and waved as he stood on a cliff overlooking the gushing stream. He suddenly frowned as he wobbled back and forth. The cliff underneath him slid down the water wall and he fell into the river with a splash.

"Ven!" they yelled together.

"Help!" they heard him yell as they ran to the bank of the river. They saw him go floating past them. Jack threw off his shirt and dove in after him. Terra and Aqua followed from the bank.

"Do you see either of them?" Aqua gasped. Terra nodded, concerned. Jack reappeared with a splash, but looked at them and shook his head. Aqua screamed in anger.

"If he's still alive, I'm gonna kill him!" she said. Terra sighed as Jack walked back on to shore, dripping wet.

"Is there anywhere that the river gets shallow?" he asked them. Terra nodded.

"Yeah, just before it flows into the pond." he replied. Without another word, he led them down the bank.

Several yards down, they found Ven's shirt laying in the mud. Aqua gasped as she picked it up. A little further down, they found his pants. "You've got to be kidding me." she muttered.

"The pool's just up ahead." Terra told them as they walked into a clearing. There was a deep wide pond in the middle of the clearing, and Ven bobbed peacefully on the top of the water, wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Ven!" Aqua yelled in relief. The blonde looked at them and smiled.

"Hey, guys! You didn't happen to find my clothes, did you?" he asked them, smiling nervously. Jack sighed as he pulled Ven out of the water and handed him his clothes.

"I told you to stay close to us, Ventus!" Aqua told him angrily. Ven looked at her nervously.

"I'm just a kid, Aqua! I'm naturally curious!" he defended. As she opened her mouth to yell again, Terra held up his hand.

"We know, he needs to be taught a lesson." he told her. As Ven looked around him fearfully, Terra nodded to Jack as they both smirked. They picked Ven up together and carried him back into the pool.

"I hope you can swim fast, Ven!" Jack told him as they let him go and chased him. Ven yelped in fear as he tried to swim away from them. Jack and Terra cackled like crazy men while Aqua watched from the shore.

"Boys…." she muttered as she took off her shoes and stockings. The three boys were still chasing each other. Jack jumped into the air and readied to splash them on his way down when the entire pond suddenly froze over. With a thud, he smacked into the ice hard. Aqua smiled as she walked across the ice toward them. Terra and Ven were both stuck in the ice, their shoulders and up being on top.

"Aqua….!" they both whined. She smiled as she walked past both of them. The ice melted and they all sank in to the water. This time, Aqua was on Ven's side, and they all chased each other around the pond for a good few hours.

Finally, they were all too exhausted to continue, and they got out to dry off. Jack smiled in contentment as he let the sun shine on his back. Ven lay next to him, too tired to move. Jack looked over at Terra, who was staring over at Aqua. The bluenette was drying her hair with her hands and a towel she had brought. He smiled as he cast a quiet wind spell that gently sent Terra scooting closer to her. Terra looked at him and held up his fist. Jack smirked at him as he stood up and put his shirt back on. "Well, I'm heading back." he told them. Ven stood up.

"Me, too!" he said, following Jack out of the clearing. Terra and Aqua looked up, suddenly realizing they were alone and were sitting very close to each other.

They looked at each other silently for several minutes. They eventually, ever so slowly, began to lean in toward each other. Their lips met for just a few seconds. This was Terra and Aqua's first kiss. They heard rustling in the bushes behind them. Terra stood up and yanked Ven out of the bushes. "I saw nothing!" the blonde yelled. Terra rolled his eyes.

"You're supposed to be with Jack!" he told him, irritated.

"He is." Jack said from above. They looked up to see him sitting casually in the tree above them. "We figured you two needed the minute alone." he told them, smiling.

"You don't want to come down from that tree, Jack." Aqua warned him. He just smiled even wider. He jumped into the air and summoned his rider.

"Ven!" he yelled. Ven struggled out of Terra's grip before jumping up and landing behind Jack.

"Terra and Aqua, sitting in a…" he didn't get to finish as Jack shot off toward the castle, but the spell and thrown Keyblade didn't hit them, either.

Terra groaned as he began to lead the way out. On the way out of the clearing, he slipped and fell in the wet mud. He stood up, and saw that he had mud all over his clothes. "I hate mud!" he groaned. Aqua laughed quietly at him as they made their way back.

"We need to get Jack and Ven back for this." Terra told her, thinking hard. Aqua nodded, smiling evilly.

"I know just the way." she told him confidently.

**Cliffhanger! The next part leads into Celeron96's idea, so after that I need suggestions/requests! Review and let me know! See ya later!**


	4. Ch 4: She's blackmailing us!

**Hey, everyone! I'll be really busy tonight on Fanfiction. Hopefully, I'll be able to finally update a new chapter for Catching Fire, and I also plan on posting the first chapter to KH3: IDoD Final Mix. I'm still working on Dissidia, so it will still be another week or so for that one, I apologize. But it's better to be a little late and ready than too early and hitting writer's block, right? Anyway, here are the shout outs:**

**13TheAce: Well, if they're smart they will, lol.**

**Celeron96: Don't worry, it's fine. I have a five day weekend, so I've got plenty of time to update.**

**Janazza: Ha, yeah don't let those things happen! Other than two of yours(the scars one would be a reveal about Xehanort, so that couldn't happen, and Terra's the only one who knows who Mist is in RTDoD) there are big possibilities for any of your ideas, thank you!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: I think they're one of the most under-rated pairings in KH. But I mean, they're so obviously meant to be together(Ven's a kid, and Zack, she was just being nice) and you don't see any romance between them in BBS.**

**Gohan Roxas: Lol, thanks!**

**TheEighthLight: I'll do that one!**

**Shadowdragon1317: I could potentially do that, but it could only be Terra. In the first chapter of RTDoD, only he knows who Mist is.**

**Alright, here's the next chapter. An idea provided by Celeron96!**

Chapter 4: "She's blackmailing us?!"

Jack awoke suddenly that morning. He silently and quickly got out of bed and got ready for his day. After showering and getting dressed, he silently walked into the main room. Master Eraqus was passed out on the couch snoring, an empty cup of coffee in his hand. Jack smiled as he set the cup on the table next to the couch and crept toward the door. He could hear the snores from Terra's bedroom from there, so he knew everyone was still asleep.

He eased one of the massive doors open and walked in to the courtyard. He smiled as he summoned his rider and readied to depart. Little did he know that a window in one of the bedrooms was open, and the bedroom's owner was watching him leave. Aqua smiled as Jack disappeared. "Now I have my evidence. Time for the fun part." she said to herself.

TWILIGHT TOWN…

"So what do you want to do today, Jack?" Mist asked him as they sat on the train riding to Sunset Station. Jack smiled.

"I was thinking we'd just relax and….talk." he told her slowly. She looked at him, smiling.

"Whatever you want to do." she told him as she put her head on his chest. A few minutes later, the train pulled in to the station, and the couple got off and walked through the terrace.

"Where are we going?" she asked him. He smiled.

"Just wait and see." he told her. She nodded as he led her through the streets. Someone was following them, trying to be inconspicuous. Mist realized where they were going as they walked up toward the hill overlooking the train tracks.

"You're taking me to where we shared our first kiss." she said dreamily. He smiled at her as they walked to the edge and sat down. They stared silently for several minutes, just admiring the horizon and the warmth of the sun. "So, how's the training and everything going?" she asked him as the person following them sat down on a bench a good distance away. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Same old, same old. I am grateful that I've become a part of their family. It's the first family I've ever had since my brother and mother died." he told her.

"You never talk about your brother. Why is that?" Mist asked him curiously. Jack scratched his head.

"I honestly don't remember a lot about him. I remember when we were little that we were closer than you could possibly imagine. I have so many amazing memories of him and my mother, but then at one point, I think when I was ten, the memories just stop. I tell myself they're both dead because I can't remember anything about them after that point." he explained slowly, almost as if he didn't know what to say.

The watcher was listening the whole time. He had just decided to get up and leave, deeming this not worthy of Aqua's plan, when Jack spoke. "So, are you going to announce yourself, or do you think I didn't notice you follow me from home, Terra?" he asked without looking back. Mist turned around as Terra sighed and pulled down his hood, which only covered his hair anyway. He walked up to them as he took off his jacket.

"Sorry, Jack. This was all part of Aqua's plan to get back at you for spying on us. I didn't realize what I had intruded on, so I was leaving." he explained himself, feeling ashamed. Jack smiled at him. Terra nodded to him.

"I'll wait for you at the station." he told him, turning around and walking away. Mist looked at her boyfriend.

"Who was that, Jack?" she asked him. He smiled.

"My best friend." he simply replied. He sighed as he stood to his feet. "C'mon, I'll take you home. Everyone back home will be waking up soon, so I need to get back." he told her, holding her hand and gently pulling her to her feet. Mist smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. Jack nodded and led the way back toward the station.

As Terra stood waiting, Jack leaned forward to Mist while the train blew its horn. "I'll see you again soon." he told her. She nodded as she leaned toward him. They kissed passionately for several moments. Finally, Terra cleared his throat.

"Future best man, still standing right here." he reminded them. Jack looked at him for hardly a second.

"Your point?" he asked with a smirk as he leaned back in to kiss her again. Mist laughed quietly as she pulled away.

"You need to head home. Behave yourself. I love you." she told him as she walked toward the waiting train.

"Don't I always? Love you too." Jack replied, smiling. Terra watched him in amazement. Every time he thought he had the young man figured out, he was surprised yet again. Jack had told him that he had a scarred past, but here he was, already trying to move on. He knew that Jack was not a person to trust easily, and it made him feel honored to hear Jack call him his best friend.

"You ready to go, Lover Boy?" he asked, smirking. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Do I need to get in to your wish list love life?" he replied, laughing as they summoned their riders together. Terra rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying you need to be careful and take things slow. If you don't, you'll end up a teenage parent with a kid more strong willed than you can handle." he told him. Jack shook his head at him in amusement as they set course for home.

LAND OF DEPARTURE…

As the two boys came walking toward the castle laughing and talking with each other, they found two people waiting for them on the steps. Aqua glared at both of them while Ven smirked at them from behind her. "Terra, you were supposed to be in on the plan! Where's our evidence that he's seeing a girl?!" she demanded, let down that her plan hadn't come to fruition. Terra sighed.

"Just let it go, Aqua. I won't abuse Jack's trust. I walked in on something that he wouldn't share with us until he's ready to." he told her as they walked into the castle.

"Everyone go to my room." Aqua told them as the doors shut behind them.

"Excuse me?" Jack told her in curiosity.

"We need to _discuss_ something." she told them. Ven smiled widely at them as he followed her down the hall. Jack exchanged a glance with Terra, who shrugged his shoulders and followed them.

"Since I don't have anything to blackmail Jack with, I'm blackmailing both of you with the fact that you left without the Master's permission." she told them right after the door shut behind them.

"Blackmailing us for what?!" Terra exclaimed immediately. Jack stood silently and listened.

"I'm sick of doing all the cleaning and all the cooking around here. Just because I'm a girl does not mean that I'm your maid. So tonight, you two are cooking dinner for all of us, and tomorrow, you're cleaning the storage room out." she told them. Jack took this with hardly any reaction. Terra's face looked like his world was ending.

"You can NOT be serious, Aqua!" he exclaimed. She smirked.

"You better get started. I have a feeling it's going to take you a while to cook." she told them. Both boys muttered under their breath as they walked out and headed for the kitchen.

LATER…..

Terra was busy trying to read the ingredients on the side of the spaghetti box while Jack was leaning back in a chair, feet propped up on the table. "We're in this together, you know. I wouldn't mind some help." Terra snapped at him. Jack smiled at him.

"Terra, please. It's just dinner. It's not like we have to put a new roof on the castle." he replied calmly, standing up and taking the box from him. He calmly glanced at the ingredients and immediately began throwing things in to the sauce pot. "Turn the stove on, Terra. Let's get the noodles warm." he told him. Terra did so, but he turned it on as high as it would go. Jack needed it on half-high.

Terra did not notice his wrong until Jack put the bowl on the burner and stepped back for a few seconds.

Aqua and Ven were looking at books in the library when they heard the explosion. They both gasped and ran for the kitchen. As they ran in and looked around, they just started laughing. There was red sauce and bits of noodle all over the kitchen. It was even on the walls and ceiling. "You can't even cook dinner…." Aqua muttered, trying not fall over laughing. Jack sighed.

"He's the one that put the heat on max. I knew what I was doing." he told her. She just laughed even harder at this.

"What happened in here?" said a voice from the hallway. Everyone stiffened as Master Eraqus walked in to the room and looked at them.

"Terra and I tried to make spaghetti. It was my recipe, but we overheated it." Jack explained, looking anywhere but his master's eyes. Eraqus looked at him and Terra for a second. After a moment, he shrugged his shoulders and dragged his finger across the wall about a foot, smearing sauce on his finger. He put it to his mouth and tried the sauce, to everyone's shock. He tasted it for several moments, and then looked at his apprentices.

"Not bad at all, Jack. However, I think it best if we let Aqua do the cooking from now on." he said, laughing out loud. Everyone joined in for several moments.

If Terra and Jack had learned anything that day, it was that they should NEVER take Aqua's cooking for granted.

**Well, there you go. Hopefully I can do those two other things tonight. If not, look for them tomorrow. Next several chapters will be from the requests that you, my wonderful readers, already sent in. If you have any more, please let me know! Alright, see ya!**


	5. Ch 5: I hate your ideas!

**Only four shout outs today:**

**13TheAce: Yeah, well, they're boys, what do you expect? We have really hard heads sometimes.**

**Shadowdragon1317: I'm trying to give Terra and Aqua more character than what's shown in BBS, lol. I'm glad you liked it!**

**Celeron96: Thanks, I aim to please! I have that planned now, thank you!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Haha, no he didn't! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Well you know what I own.**

Chapter 5: "I hate your ideas." (requested by Janazza)

Jack awoke somewhat happily, despite it being very early in the morning. Today was a very important day for him. He had convinced the master to let him teach the others some new spells.

He had four different spells in mind for the day. One spell was supposed to amplify magic ability. This was for Aqua. One was supposed to make you older, this was Terra. He was always complaining about not being old enough to take the exam. The last was for speed enhancement. This would be for Ven. But Jack had something special planned for the master.

He walked in to the kitchen to find only Aqua and Master Eraqus awake. The master was sitting in his usual chair slowly drinking his coffee. "Good morning, Jack." he greeted as the young man walked in.

"Morning." he replied as he opened the fridge. Aqua looked over at him from the stove.

"I'm making eggs." she told him. He sighed softly.

"I'll pass. I think I'm just gonna make some bacon." he told her, taking out a pound of sliced turkey bacon. Aqua looked at him in irritation as he put the meat on a plate and roasted it with a weak Fire spell.

"You're not supposed to use magic to cook." she muttered. He glanced over at her.

"I can't cook like you can. I'm gonna take this up and wake Terra with it." he told her, taking the plate and walking out. Aqua sighed as she went back to her eggs. Master Eraqus just chuckled quietly at the two.

Jack smirked as he opened Terra's door. The teen was snoring, fast asleep in his bed. The blankets and pillows were everywhere but the bed. Jack carefully stepped over all the scattered clothes and blankets and moved the plate under Terra's nose. He turned and walked out again after that. Sure enough, before he reached the end of the hallway, he heard movement from Terra's room.

He walked back in to the kitchen and put the bacon on the table. By this time, Ven was awake and immediately tore in to the bacon happily. Aqua calmly told him to slow down as she put the eggs on the table. Terra finally came lumbering in and sank into his chair. All five of them looked around the table at each other while they ate. "So, what have you got planned for us today, Jack?" Aqua asked him. He smiled.

"Special new spells, unique to each of you." _"Assuming they work like they're supposed to."_ he finished in his head.

"Well, you four better get started. I have some catching up to do with my filing in the library." Eraqus told them, standing up and walking out.

COURTYARD….

"Alright, guys. Let's get started." Jack told them calmly. Terra was sitting on the bench yawning loudly. Aqua and Ven sighed at him as they all looked at Jack. "So, Aqua, if you could come up first…." he told her. Aqua raised her eyebrows at him, but walked up to him. Jack smiled. "Alright, this spell enhances magic ability. Ready, Aqua?" he asked her.

"As I'll ever be." she told him, somewhat nervously. Jack smiled at her as he raised his hand into the air. Electricity circled his hand for a second, before shooting around Aqua and disappearing. She looked at herself for a few seconds. "I don't feel any different." she told Jack. He nodded.

"It activates over night. Alright, Ven, you're next." he said, turning to the blonde.

THE NEXT DAY…..

Jack groaned as he opened his eyes. Something didn't feel right. Yesterday, he had done the normal spell for Terra and Aqua, but he had done something different to Ven and himself. He yawned and sat up. That was when he knew something wasn't right. He had a shirt on. He _never_ slept with a shirt on. He looked down and looked at his arms. They were a lot smaller than they were supposed to be.

He reached up and felt his hair. It was spiky. He didn't spike his hair. He leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and yelped. Looking back at him out of the mirror was a shorter blonde boy with blue eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me…Ven and I switched minds?!" he exclaimed. He clapped his hand over his mouth. _"If this happened to me, do I even wanna know what happened to the others?" _he thought. He decided to just head down to the kitchen.

He walked in and immediately had to stop himself from laughing. Aqua turned and smiled at him. "Hey, Ven." she greeted. He nodded at her, not trusting his voice. Aqua seemed the same, but her hair had turned pink. She looked at him when he didn't answer. "Something wrong, Ven?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"AQUA!" screamed the real Ven's voice. She looked at Jack in confusion, but ran out of the room. He quickly followed her.

They ran in to the main living room and Ven in Jack's body came falling down the stairs. He was shirtless, just how Jack usually slept, and he apparently had more body mass than he was used to. He fell down the stairs with a thud, and Aqua ran up to him. "Jack, are you alright?" she asked him in concern. Ven looked up at her.

"Jack? What are you talking about? I'm Ven." he told her. She gasped in shock and looked over at Jack, who nodded in confirmation.

"These must be side-affects. Your hair's pink." Ven told her.

"What!?" she screeched, running to the bathroom.

"Jack Matthew Rikkison!" she yelled furiously, storming back into the room. He threw his arms up in defense. His arms were shorter than he was used to.

"I had no idea this was happening. Besides, you got the easy bit! Look at me and Ven!" he yelled at her. Ven suddenly gasped.

"What?" Jack asked him.

"Terra….." the boy muttered. The three looked at each other for a split second before running for Terra's room.

Aqua knocked softly. "Terra?" she called out. They heard a quiet sniffle from inside. With both boys right behind her, she slowly opened the door. All three gasped at the sight.

Terra was lying on the floor, but he no longer fit in his clothes. In fact, his shirt alone was too big for his entire body. "You can't be serious….he's a baby!" Ven burst out, laughing hysterically. Indeed, Terra had been transformed into a baby, diaper and all.

"What are we gonna do?" Aqua asked Jack, who was the next oldest after Terra besides her. He looked at her pointedly. She narrowed his eyes. "Oh, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I know how to take care of a baby!" she exclaimed. He smiled.

"Do you?" he asked her. She sighed.

"Yes…." she muttered, walking over to Terra and picking him up.

"Ak-oo-ah…." he muttered happily. She smiled at him as she rocked him in her arms. He snuggled against her chest and fell asleep instantly.

"Jack, I really hate your ideas." she muttered at him. Jack looked at her in exasperation.

"I didn't know this was going to happen!" he told her. She sighed as she led the way back down to the living room.

"Ven, I mean Jack, go get me a bottle, would you?" she asked him as she sat down on the couch. Terra's nap hadn't lasted long and he was already awake again, crying. Jack nodded and walked in to the kitchen. He opened the cabinet and looked around. There was an old bottle sitting on the top shelf. He sighed as he reached up for it, and was shocked when he couldn't reach it. Then he remembered that he was Ven's height.

"Gather." he muttered, casting Magnet. The bottle flew right into his hand, and he went to the fridge to get some milk.

"Good morning." Eraqus muttered as he walked in to the room. Ven and Aqua both started laughing. Eraqus had no hair on his head whatsoever. Instead, he had a four foot beard on his face almost reaching to his feet.

As Jack walked in with a bottle, he noticed it, too. Eraqus looked at him. "Ventus, why do you have a bottle? And why are you shirtless, Jack? Why's your hair pink, Aqua? Where's Terra, and why do you have….a…." he asked, laying eyes on the baby that resembled Terra so much.

Ven, Jack, and Aqua all looked at him and smiled nervously, not knowing what to say.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Did you like it? If you have any more ideas anyone, just let me know? I'm good for about another ten chapters right now, but I'm still taking requests!**


	6. Ch 6: You better fix this!

**Sorry I haven't update anything. I got Metal Gear: Rising Revengeance and I've been busy playing that awesome game. Anyway, shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Gohan Roxas: Thanks!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: I tried to make something comical happen to all of them.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Haha, thanks!**

**13TheAce: Lol, he might!**

**TheEighthLight: Got it!**

**You know what I own. I should have the next Dissidia chapter up by Friday. The other two, they're just whenever I feel like it. **

Chapter 6: "You better fix this!"

The three nervously smiled as the hairless master put the scene together. "Terra's the baby." he surmised. He looked at Jack, whose spells were responsible for these happenings, and as the boy thought he was going to be scolded, Eraqus began to chuckle.

The teens looked at him in shock as he laughed loudly. He looked from Jack, who was in Ven's body, to Ven, who was in Jack's body, and finally looked at Aqua. "This is so funny. Alright, Jack, you've had your laugh. Now change us back." he told him, humor still evident on his face. Jack gulped.

"That's the thing, Master. I don't know how. The only one I know how to reverse is yours." he explained slowly. Eraqus sighed.

"Well, change me back, then. Two of you will watch over Terra, and myself and the other will go through my library and try to find a spell that will undo all of this. You three will take turns with him, though. I'm not changing any diapers." he told them. Ven quickly volunteered to help the master before the other two could say anything.

As Ven and Eraqus walked out, Jack and Aqua sat back down on the couch, putting the bottle in Terra's mouth. The baby drank the entire bottle in a matter of seconds and leaned his head on Aqua's chest. Jack smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he knows exactly what he's doing." he commented. Aqua looked down at the baby, who was smiling. She looked back up at Jack with a "Are you serious?" look. He just smiled at her and propped his feet on the coffee table.

"You know, you could try to help me with him." Aqua prodded him later. He awoke from his nap in slight irritation.

"Why do you need my help? You've got him just fine!" he argued, turning over to go back to sleep.

"Jack, get up now, or you better NOT sleep tonight!" she yelled at him. Terra immediately began to cry as Jack turned back around. "No, no…..shhh, it's okay, Terra. Everything's fine." she told him, trying to calm him down.

"Now look what you've done!" Jack told her as he picked his baby friend up out of her lap and held him for a second. "You'll thank me later." he told the baby as magic appeared around his hand. Terra's eyes immediately drooped shut and Jack laid him down on the couch.

He heard Aqua gasp, and a second later, she flicked him on the forehead. "You don't cast spells on babies!" she whispered angrily. He put his hands in the air.

"I only cast Sleep! You're welcome! Gosh, why is everyone hostile to me right now?!" he exclaimed, standing up and heading for the door.

"Let's not forget, Jack, who caused this in the first place." she told him, but she didn't say it spitefully. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know, I know. Let's hope those two find something." he muttered, walking in to the kitchen to find something to eat.

ERAQUS' LIBRARY….

"How's it coming, Ventus?" Eraqus called over his shoulder as he picked another book up and flipped through it. He tossed it back on the shelf with a sigh.

"I think I found something, Master!" the boy exclaimed. He still wasn't used to Jack's body, and he tripped over his own feet as he ran back towards the older man. Eraqus picked up the book the boy had dropped and opened it.

"A hair dyer. This will work for Aqua, but it won't work for the boys." he commented. Ven sat up and smiled.

"That's why I found this one!" he told him, holding up a very small book. Eraqus looked at the cover and broke in to a smile.

"Ventus, remind me to get you a present of whatever you want from my next world travel." he told him, opening up the book. Ven smiled proudly.

MAIN ROOM…..

"Will that work?" Jack asked them as they walked into the room. Eraqus nodded.

"At least, most of your problems will be solved. Here, Aqua." he told her, handing her a potion. She hesitantly drank all its contents and set the glass down.

After a few minutes, her hair was back to its normal color. "Now for the tricky bit." Eraqus told them as Ven and Jack stood next to each other. The master held his Keyblade up and aimed it at them. He cast some sort of spell at them. When the light faded, both boys looked at each other and smiled, back in their own bodies. The only one left was baby Terra.

"We couldn't find anything to reverse baby spells." Ven told them. He then walked up to the baby and started poking him in the stomach. "Hey, Terra! You're younger than me now!" he told him happily. Terra made an angry face at him, but suddenly smiled as a foul odor filled the room.

"I'm not cleaning that up…." Jack muttered as he sank into the shadows and disappeared. Eraqus and Ven vanished, as well. Aqua looked around her, realizing what they were making her do.

"Oh, you guys all suck!" she groaned as she looked at Terra.

"Ak-oo-ah!" he said happily. She walked toward him and held her nose. As she started to reach for his diaper, he shook his head at her and tried to wiggle away. She gently snatched him by the collar and sighed.

"Trust me, Terra, I'm not enjoying this any more than you are." she told him resolutely.

A WEEK LATER…..

"So, glad to be back to the old you?" Jack asked him as they walked in to the main room. Terra sighed as he sat down on the couch.

"You better believe it. I don't know what was worse, Aqua taking care of me or Ven making fun of me." he muttered. Jack smiled, and he instantly noticed it. "If you say one word, Rikkison….." he told him warningly. Jack shrugged his shoulders as Aqua walked into the room.

"Well, good thing that spell wore off on its own. I don't know what we'd have done if it was permanent." Jack said as she sat down next to them.

"I know what you would have done. You'd have run off like before and made me deal with him." she told him somewhat accusingly. Jack sighed and shook his head as Ven walked in to the room.

"Hey, Jack, the master's taking me to the other worlds to pick out a present for helping him! You wanna come?" he asked excitedly. Jack smiled.

"Sure, Ven. Anything to get away from these accusations." he said brightly as he headed for the door and disappeared. This left Terra and Aqua sitting alone awkwardly.

After several minutes of both them looking anywhere but each other, Terra finally cleared his throat. "Thank you." he said quietly. She looked at him.

"What for?" she asked. He looked around awkwardly.

"For…doing what no one else would while I…was a baby." he told her, glad no one could hear them. She smiled.

"Well, I am like the parent of our group, anyway. But don't get me wrong, Terra. I am NOT doing that again." she told him, smiling slightly. He laughed and nodded.

"I wouldn't ask you to. I wouldn't have asked you to the first time." he replied. She sighed.

"Terra, are we ever gonna talk about _us_?" she asked him slowly. He looked at her.

"I think we need to just stay normal for now, at least for their sakes. I have a feeling that Jack would feel really awkward around us, and Ven would always want to be tagging along. But, I promise, Aqua, once I pass our exam, we'll talk about it, alright?" he told her. She sighed.

"I guess you're right about them. That sounds fine to me." she told him.

**Alright, well I'm debating what next chapter will be. It will either be Halloween, a chapter about Rayne's childhood, or a chapter about Jack's first days at the Land of Departure, you know when he and Terra weren't getting along. Anyway, that'll be up in a few days, so review and I'll see you then!**


	7. Ch 7: What it's like to have a friend

**Shout outs:**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Ha, well not now. They'll be in the next few chapters, I promise. I try to put some serious moments in there along with the comedy.**

**13TheAce: Ha, I know, right? Well, that's what most people voted for, so there you go.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Well, thanks. And yeah, I've read and reviewed.**

**Celeron96: Ha, I love making Jack and Terra play on that stereotype. It gives me more chances to show everyone how Aqua totally scares the crap out of Terra, LOL! Yeah, he would be the type, that would just be like, "Hey, cool! Alright, change me back." LOL.**

**Janazza: Oh, you're fine! Thanks!**

**Alright, the next is a two-part drabble being taken from suggestions by both troyboltonsgirl and Janazza. Here you go!**

**You know what I own! This chapter takes place two years before all the others so far. This is back when Jack first arrived at the LoD and he and Terra didn't like each other.**

Chapter 7: What it's like to have a friend (requested by Janazza)

"Hey, Jack, why don't you come join us for training?" Aqua called out. They're newest fellow apprentice was hanging halfway out of his window, watching her, Terra, and Ven train.

"Leave him alone. Let him stay up there." Terra whispered to her angrily. She turned to him in shock.

"What's your problem, Terra? He's a member of our family now. Get used to it!" she told him, just as angry.

"Hey, Jack." Ven said, still emotionless. Jack waved at him as he walked up to the group.

"Are you sure I'm welcome?" he asked Aqua, glancing at Terra.

"Of course you are. Why don't I show you the summit?" she offered. He smiled at her and nodded in appreciation, but caught Terra's glare as they walked past him.

"What does Terra have against me?" he asked her as they made their way up the mountain trail. Aqua sighed.

"He's difficult sometimes. He doesn't know what to think of you, that's all. You have to look at it from his side. You show up at our door, on a world with no other inhabitants. You have a Keyblade, a very rare thing, and you're really good with it, despite never having been properly trained. I think you just…..intimidate him." she explained. Jack sighed.

"He'll be the reason that I back out of my plan for coming here and training." he muttered. She looked at him and stopped walking.

"Jack, I've only known you for a week, but I can tell that you're a good person. Your heart is….pure. Despite the many obvious chances you could have been corrupted, here you are, with a heart filled with light. Anyway, we're here." she told him as they walked into a clearing filled with practice dummies. "Think you can take them down?" she asked him, smiling. He smirked at her.

"Blink and you'll miss it." he replied, summoning his Keyblade. In a matter of seconds, the targets were on the ground, and Jack tossed his blade into the air, caught it again, and swung it around one time before dismissing it. She smiled.

"Nice work. You're pretty efficient." she complimented as she led him up toward the summit.

"I aim to impress." he replied casually as they walked toward the edge. She sat down and let her feet dangle over the edge. Jack sat down a few feet away and looked around at the horizon.

"Never seen one of these that wasn't obscured by clouds or a dark haze." he muttered, before realizing he was talking. He looked over to see Aqua staring at him.

"You've never seen a horizon?" she asked him in disbelief. He shook his head.

"There are so many things people tend to take for granted. Freedom is among them. Freedom, for me at least, is not taking for granted the small things that you have. This is the closest place to a home that I've ever had, but I'm not even wanted here." he told her calmly. She sighed.

"You are wanted here, Jack. Ven and I like having someone else to talk to besides Terra. You're a good person, Jack." she told him. He shook his head.

"Even Master Eraqus only took me in because of who my father was. I don't belong anywhere. I'm just destined to wander the universe for the rest of my worthless life." he muttered, and she could hear traces of sorrow in his voice.

"Jack, stop. This is your home. We're your friends." she told him firmly. He smiled at her, and suddenly looked down.

"What's that?" he asked her, noticing something lying on a rock a few yards down the Cliffside. She leaned over to look.

"That's a blue aquatic rock! Those are really rare around here! We don't have hardly any lakes or anything, so you can't find rocks who've spent years submerged in water!" she gasped in greed. He smiled at her as he reached down and began climbing down the cliff. "What are you doing?! You'll fall!" she told him in worry. He smiled.

"Relax, Aqua! I've been doing this since I was a kid!" he told her as he reached where the rock was. Putting it in his hood and making sure it was secure and wouldn't fall out, he climbed back up. As he reached the top and began to pull himself up, the rock that his foot was on broke off the cliff. He fell just a few inches before catching himself. Aqua quickly grabbed his shirt in an effort to pull him up. She pulled him up, but not before his shirt came halfway up his back from her pulling him. She gasped as she saw countless scars across his back.

"Jack! What happened to your back?" she gasped in worry. He quickly pulled his shirt down again.

"Nothing, I'm fine." he said quickly. She stared at him for several seconds until he sighed.

"Alright, fine. After my father died, I stayed with foster parents for a couple months. The man, when I would sneak out of their house, he would do that to me whenever he caught me. I ran to the guards one day, and they arrested the man. They tried to put me in another home, but I kept running away." he explained to her, taking the stone out of his hood and handing it to her.

"Thanks. The others are going to be so jealous!" she told him excitedly, but still thinking about the scars on his back.

"I feel…..this weird feeling, Aqua." he suddenly told her.

"like what?" she asked him curiously. He smiled at her.

"Maybe this is what it is…..to have a friend." he told her. She smiled back at him.

"We are friends, Jack. Come on, it's getting late. We should head back." she told him, standing up. He followed her down the trail.

Unbeknownst to either of them, after they walked down, Terra walked out from where he had been watching and struck a pillar with his Keyblade in anger.

"I told you he doesn't want me here." Jack suddenly said as they reached the courtyard.

"What are you talking about?" Aqua asked him as she shooed Ven inside.

"Terra. He was watching us that whole time. You didn't feel his presence? It's obvious he hasn't had any training on stealth. I could hear his breathing and his constant pacing. I could see him perfectly through the leaves in the bush. Maybe I need to train you guys in stealth sometime." he told her as he walked inside. Aqua turned to indeed see Terra walking down the trail toward her. It made her gasp.

She hadn't noticed him watching them at all.

**Alright, so did you like it? I hope so!**


	8. Ch 8: A Family

**Shout outs:**

**Janazza: Well, thanks! I try my best! I always look forward to your reviews!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST23R: Thanks! I wanted to do a Jack and Aqua scene because there are hardly any moments just about their friendship, which is something special.**

**Celeron96: Haha, yep! And yeah, but that's different.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks, I'm glad! And I'll explain why I didn't in a second.**

**The Unknowing Herald: I always felt that, too! Thanks! I think Aqua is what keeps them together, too.**

**AngelicWinds: Well, do you expect him not to be after those years with Xehanort and killing Jason?**

**13TheAce: Thanks, I tried so much!**

**Bezerker21: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy my stories and the drabbles! Thank you for the idea! **

**I am very sorry for my week-long absence from Fanfiction. My birthday was on Wednesday, and then I had to help my aunt and cousin move, so between those two I just didn't have time to work on anything, I'm sorry. I hope you guys can forgive me! After all, I've only had like two periods of silence since I began writing!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter: a scene about what Jack really thinks about the new family he's become a part of.**

**You know what I own!**

Chapter 8: We're a family(requested by troyboltonsgirl)

Jack sighed as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him. After getting back to the castle with Aqua, he had decided to just leave everyone alone so Terra could vent. He honestly had no idea why the other boy hated him so much, but it made him want to leave. _"What am I even doing here? They're a family, but I'm not welcome in that." _he thought to himself as he put his vest over his desk chair.

He sat down on his bed and kicked his shoes off. He threw his shirt at the dirty pile in the basket at the corner of his room, and rolled over onto his side. "I should leave." he muttered to himself.

For the next several hours, he tried to sleep, but could not. He had too much going around in his head to relax. He slowly sat up in the darkness and looked around. "Fire." he muttered, and a small ball of flame hovered a few inches above his outstretched hand. He looked around as he stood up and got out of bed. He waved the flame over to his lamp, illuminating the room.

He had many thoughts going around his head as he put on an under-shirt and walked out of his room, heading down toward the living room. He looked around the room longingly. He saw Ven's socks lying on the floor next to a pile of comic books. He saw Terra's drawing of Aqua on her Keyblade rider sitting on the table.

This was their home, and he was the intruder. He had come in and ruined everything for them. They had stability and fondness for each other. Terra loved Aqua, and he loved Ven like a little brother. Aqua loved both boys like brothers. Ven loved Terra as a brother and Aqua as a mother figure. Jack had…nothing. It was that moment that he decided that he didn't belong here anymore.

Walking back into his room, the lamp still on, he began to gather what few personal things he had and throwing them into a back pack. He made his bed perfectly straight and clean-looking, just like it had been when he moved in. He quickly cleaned up the rest of the room, leaving no sign that anyone had been in there. He sighed deeply as he pulled the collar of his vest up over his neck and put his hood on. He looked around the room one last time, before slowly stepping out and softly shutting the door behind him.

He swiftly and silently made his way down the countless hallways and across the shadowed balconies. He suddenly stopped and sank into the shadows as he heard footsteps approaching. He made no noise whatsoever as Aqua and Ven walked around the corner and came closer to him. _"What are they doing up at midnight?" _Jack thought in irritation. He had hoped to get out without them noticing. It would have spared him the shame of being forced to leave. But they didn't see him. They walked right past him and kept going. _"What is going on?" _he asked himself curiously. Instead of taking the straight shot to the front door, he doubled back and followed the two.

He made sure to keep his presence unknown as he followed them out to the roof of the castle. Ven and Aqua sat down side by side and stared at the stars. "It's so peaceful up here, but it's different than the summit." Ven told her in awe. She smiled.

"That's because we're not as high up. You have a better view of all the stars here." she told him, smiling as she ruffled his hair. He laughed at her as they both stared at the stars for several silent moments.

"I'm late again?" said Terra's voice as he walked out on to the roof. He walked right past where Jack was crouched without noticing him and sat down next to Aqua. "Remind me why we're out here at midnight, Aqua." he spoke up after a few seconds. Aqua sighed.

"Because we needed to talk. I had to wait until I was sure Jack was asleep, and he took forever. Terra, I can tell that he's at the point where he's ready to leave because of how you've been treating him. He's just as much a part of this family as any of us are. Why can't you just accept him?" she told Terra, somewhat angrily. He sighed in response.

"He knows more than he's told us. He's keeping secrets, Aqua. That much is clear. I don't trust him, not while he can't tell us the whole truth." he told her. She frowned at him.

"So in order to be a part of our family, he has to share whatever horrors from his past haunt him still? Terra, you know that isn't fair. He's been through a lot, and I think he just needs a family that cares about him." she argued. Terra looked at Ven.

"What do you think about him, Ven?" he asked him. Ven thought for a moment.

"He seems alright to me. He's nice, and cool. I'm happy to have him around. He's someone else to talk to and have fun with." he replied honestly. Terra shook his head.

"Well, I can't welcome him, not while he has something to hide. I will find out what he's hiding, and if it's something that could hurt any of us, I'm not resting until he's either dead or gone." he declared in defiance. As Aqua got up to argue with him, they heard a breath and saw something move toward the stairs through the shadows.

"Jack?" Aqua called out in horror, but the shape disappeared down the stairs without making a noise. She rounded on Terra. "Now look what you've done!" she screamed.

"He's gonna try and flee the world. Ven, go wake the master and have him lock down the world's gateway. We can't let him get away!" Terra ordered. Ven nodded and took off down the stairs as Terra and Aqua began arguing again.

After a few minutes, Aqua had had enough and ran back inside, heading for Jack's room. She found it clean and completely empty of any sign of Jack or his belongings. _"It can't be too late!" _she gasped as she ran for the front doors.

Jack held in his tears as he darted across the castle. His back pack was weighing him down and slowing him enough to give Aqua time to beat him to the door, blocking the main way out. He cursed to himself as he heard Master Eraqus locking the gateway. He quickly ran back the way he came, looking for alternate exits.

He burst in to Terra's room, only to find the young man sitting on his bed. "You!" Terra yelled as he jumped up. Jack dodged the other boy's attempt to grab him and jumped onto the bed. He ran dove out the open window and disappeared into the night.

THE NEXT DAY…..

"We checked the woods and everything, Master. There's no sign of him." Terra reported as they all stood in the meeting hall. Eraqus stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"What I don't understand, is why Jack felt it so necessary to leave the way he did. But, if there is no sign of him, then he escaped the world." he muttered. Aqua raised her eyebrows.

"Master, you locked down the world. How could he have gotten out?" she asked him. He sighed.

"There is one world still accessible through the lockdown. He has to be there." he told her.

"What world is it?" Ven asked him. Eraqus sighed.

"Traverse Town, AND it's Halloween today. We'll have to search the whole town while everyone's wearing costumes. Well, we better get started." he told them, opening a portal with his Keyblade. "We'll go in shifts. Ventus and I will search first. You two continue to search the castle. When we return, you two will go to the town." he told them. They nodded, and Ven and Eraqus disappeared through the portal. Terra opened his mouth to say something, and Aqua cut him off.

"If you say one bad thing about Jack, Terra, I'll immobilize you." she warned him.

"How so?" he asked her bravely. She looked at him.

"It's easy. I just aim between your legs and kick with my pointed shoe….." she trailed off. "Want a demonstration?" she finished. He quickly shook his head and ran to check the upper floors.

MEANWHILE…..

Jack leaned against the wall in the corner of the marketplace. He had already found a costume, and was quite sure he wouldn't be recognized. He kept thinking about the scene he had seen the night before. He realized that even though he was not a part of it, Terra, Ven, and Aqua were a real family. They would die for each other. He only hoped that one day he would have people that cared about him that much.

He kept thinking about Mist, but he couldn't get off the world to go see her. The lockdown must include Traverse Town, too. All he could do was try to blend in with the crowd and pretend to be interested in the festivities. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the world doors open and saw Eraqus and Ven come walking into the square.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Well, next chapter is Halloween! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Ch 9: Halloween

**Hey, guys, and girls! Shout outs:**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Well, then I did it right! I hope to check out your new story soon, but I haven't even finished Divinity yet.**

**troyboltonsgirl: Thanks so much!**

**13TheAce: Ha, well you know how hard-headed Terra is.**

**AngelicWinds: Lol, Terra's such a dollop-head sometimes.**

**Celeron96: Well, of course it starts off difficult. After this chapter, I'll either do a Rayne chapter, or I'll go back to the time period of the first few chapters.**

**TheEighthLight: Lol, yep!**

**Shadowdragon1317: I have a feeling that everyone's gonna hate Terra after that chapter, lol.**

**Janazza: Thanks, and oh no of course not! I wouldn't try to kill you, one of my most outspoken reviewers! I do them cliffies good, huh?**

**You know what I own.**

Chapter 9: Halloween(requested by TheEighthLight)

Jack stayed in his corner, out of sight as Eraqus and Ven came walking through the market. He watched the two walk up to the bar and talk to the man behind the counter. He frowned slightly as he walked toward one of the doors to the outer districts.

"Have you seen a young man wearing a black vest with a hood covering his face?" Eraqus asked the bartender. The man nodded slowly.

"Yeah, he's heading toward the second district in plain view. Now get lost, I gotta put my costume on." he told them, putting a white mask over his face. Eraqus sighed as he turned around. He saw a figure with a black vest and a hood walking toward the second district doors.

"Wait!" he called out, running to catch him, but the figure ignored them and walked through the doors. Eraqus stopped and looked down at Ven.

"Ventus, stay close. These outer districts are unpredictable." he told him warily. Ven nodded.

"Sure thing, master." he replied. Eraqus slowly pushed open the doors and stepped inside. He looked around for several moments. He finally saw the figure's back going into a hotel to his left.

"Left, Ventus!" he exclaimed, jogging toward the hotel. Ven ran to keep up with him.

They both burst through the doors of the hotel. "Can I help you?" asked the attendant behind the desk. She was wearing a cat costume. Eraqus walked up to her.

"I'm looking for a young man. He's wearing a black vest and he has a hood on." he told her. She looked down at her computer.

"He's in the red room." she informed him. He smiled.

"Thank you." he told her, gesturing down the hallway at Ven.

They both walked down the hallway toward a red door labeled "Red Room." Eraqus knocked calmly. There was no sound from within, and he sighed. "Fine." he muttered. He backed up against the opposite wall, and charged against the door, trying to bash it down. Instead, Ven heard a crack, and the master repulsed in pain.

"What happened?!" Ven exclaimed. Eraqus stood up, clutching his back.

"I think I threw my back out." he muttered in disbelief. Ven began to laugh quietly, and Eraqus eyed him warningly. The boy immediately fell silent, and looked at the door.

"You know there's a doorknob right here, right master?" he told him, turning the knob. Eraqus looked at it in disbelief, and had nothing to say. Ven smirked as they stepped inside.

"What are you doing in here?!" the man inside burst out. He had long black hair, a sleeveless shirt, and jeans. His vest and hooded shirt were draped over a chair.

"You're not who we thought you were. We're looking for Jack, and he wears the exact same costume that you were." Eraqus explained, once he got over his shock. The man's face dawned with realization.

"So that's what it was about!" he burst out.

"What?" Ven asked him.

"This guy made me a copy of his outfit, and he gave me a couple hundred munny to walk around in it. He said he needed a different look. I'm definitely not Jack. My name's Luxiere." he explained. Eraqus and Ven looked at each other and sighed.

"I need to get home and rest my back. I'll send Terra and Aqua along to help with the search." the master told Ven as he summoned a portal. "It won't hurt to get a costume and blend in, either, Ventus." he added, stepping through. Ven's face brightened in happiness as he dashed over to the costume store.

By the time he was walking back out in a mummy outfit, Terra and Aqua were stepping out of a portal. Aqua looked like a banshee and Terra like Frankenstein. "Let's go find Jack!" Aqua told them. Ven nodded and Terra grunted. "So you said you searched the first and second districts?" Aqua asked the mummy. Ven nodded.

"That leaves the third district. That's the smallest one, right?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded. Suddenly, they were met with a swarm of little kids in costumes.

"Trick or treat!" they all burst out. Aqua looked at Terra.

"I'll leave you to treat them. Come on, Ven!" she exclaimed, pulling herself and Ven out of the frantic mob.

"Aqua, wait!" Terra begged as the kids pulled him to the ground in the middle of the chaos.

THIRD DISTRICT…..

"Jack?" Aqua called out as they walked into the courtyard. They heard nothing.

"Jack, it's just us! We want you to come home!" Ven yelled.

"I don't have a home, and I don't have a family. I have….nothing. Just let me leave and go to Twilight Town." said a figure in the shadows to their right. He stepped out, and they saw he was wearing a strange costume. He had a long black coat on, and white gloves. The middle of the coat was undone, showing a white shirt.

"Jack, don't be foolish. You have us. Just come back." Aqua begged him. He shook his head.

"I'm not wanted. I'm just gonna vanish into the stars, just like before." he told her. She sighed as she silently cast a spell. Jack's eyes immediately began to droop, and he looked at her with a betrayed look as he fell to the ground, asleep.

"Let's get him back home. At least we'll be able to talk some sense into him there." she told Ven. He nodded, and they propped him up between them.

They walked back into the first district, where the mob of children was still attacking Terra. "Aqua, Ven, help!" he yelled pleadingly. They both stared at him as they summoned a portal and walked through.

LATER THAT NIGHT…..

Jack awoke, lying on the couch in the castle. "You're fine. Everything's fine, Jack." Aqua said as she sat down next to him. He sat up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for being a burden." he told her, ashamed. She shook her head.

"You're not a burden. And don't worry, Terra got what he deserved." she told him, raising her eyebrows. As he was about to ask her what she meant, the front doors opened and Terra walked in. His mask was gone, and half of his costume had been torn off by the crazy kids, looking for hidden sweets. "What happened?" she asked him. He glared at her.

"They thought I was a freaking piñata." he muttered, walking up to his room.

**Well, did you like it? Jack's costume is supposed to be Xehanort's, lol. I hope you liked it! I'm still taking chapter suggestions, too!**


	10. Ch 10: Jealousy's Cold Shoulder

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry it's been so long. Many of you will hate me, but….I just, have lost my super obsessed passion for writing. What I mean to say is that I won't be updating more than once a week anymore. I'm still gonna finish my current stories and will eventually release the others, but they will be much slower than before. Good news is I'm still gonna be on here.**

**Alright, here are the shout outs:**

**Bezerker21: It's weird to me sometimes, too. Thanks, and yes I am, but they have an order to them. Yours will come, it will just be after everyone's before yours. **

**13TheAce: I like all of them. Terra's my favorite, though. I normally end up liking everyone else's least favorite character, lol.**

**Celeron96: Thanks, and yeah that could work!**

**AngelicWinds: Lol, if only Nomura would redo Kingdom Hearts with Jack in it, right? Hang on, that'd be SICK! I'd love to get a professional graphics designer and make some scenes from the stories, or even a compilation of Jack scenes and put it on youtube.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Lol, yeah it tends to work out! Thank you!**

**Janazza: Ha, actually I just put it in for comic relief, but I love what you said! It sounds like it could be a poem or something!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Lol, I didn't feel like making up another oc, so I threw him in there for one scene. About all he deserves, too, for what he wanted to do to Zack at the end of Crisis Core.**

**TheEighthLight: Sorry, I've just been sick and really tired.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, thanks! I hope you enjoy this one, too!**

**So you know what I own!**

Chapter 10: Jealousy's Cold Shoulder(requested by Celeron96)

_(author's note: Now we are back to present times like the first few drabbles. Jack is 16 and has been living at LoD for 2 and a half years now)_

"Hey Aqua, you wanna come out and play with us outside? Jack and Terra are gonna teach me to make snowballs and snowmen!" Ven asked her excitedly. Aqua looked at him and smiled. She was in the kitchen cooking Eraqus' breakfast.

"Sorry, Ven, but I have to finish up the master's breakfast. I'll be out there later." she told him. He frowned sadly, and his shoulders slouched forward.

"Okay…." he muttered sadly. He turned and walked back into the living room to put on his coat and boots.

"Ven! Don't go outside without us! Be out there too long, and you'll catch a cold!" Terra's voice echoed down the stairs.

"We'll be right there!" came Jack's voice from farther away. Ven smirked to himself.

"_I can go outside and get lots of snowballs ready. Then, I can hit them when they come outside." _he thought, laughing to himself. He quickly ran out the door and disappeared into the cold of a Land of Departure winter.

Several minutes later, Terra came walking down the stairs, followed by Jack. "Ven?" he called out. They heard Aqua's voice from the kitchen.

"He's outside!" she told them. They sighed, glancing at each other as they walked to the door.

No sooner had they opened it when Terra was smacked in the face with a mud ball. Ven had apparently tried to keep his snowball together with mud, resulting in what had hit Terra. The brunette wiped the stuff off his face and glared at Ven. The blonde looked at him in confusion.

"What'd I do?" he asked. Terra glanced at Jack, who was sniggering under his breath. Jack sighed as he walked over to Ven. He bent down and scooped a handful of snow into his bare hand.

"This is a snowball." he explained, molding it with his hands into a solid ball. "And this…." he began, turning and chucking it at Terra's face, "is a war." he declared. Terra tried to duck, but took another hit to the face and fell backward. There was a tall pile of snow that Aqua had blown to the side to clear the walkway. Terra fell in, and the snow collapsed on top of him. Jack gave Ven a high-five as he began to make more.

"You asked for it, Jack!" yelled Terra as he jumped out and got behind the pile. With an endless supply of snow as well as a wall of protection, Terra began raining snowballs very quickly. Jack smirked as he got Ven behind a bench and began to raise his own shelter.

Within minutes, he had a good-sized dome built a couple dozen yards away from Terra's wall. He and Ven climbed inside the small opening and used the gap Jack had left to aim and chuck snowballs. "No fair! Two against one!" Terra yelled as he picked up a snowball the size of a pillow and threw it hard down on top of Jack's dome.

"Get out!" Jack yelled, throwing Ven out the door and diving out just as the ceiling caved in.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER….

The three boys came trudging in, exhausted. Terra went to sit on the couch, but Aqua appeared instantly with a warning glare. "Absolutely not! Go shower and get in dry clothes before you sit on my freshly-cleaned furniture!" she ordered. Terra sighed and mumbled under his breath, but moved to obey. She smiled down at Ven. "You must be hungry." she said. He smiled and nodded.

"Can I have some waffles?" he asked, before coughing slightly. Aqua nodded, but stared at him when he coughed.

"Ven, are you feeling okay?" she asked him. He nodded, before coughing again, this time louder.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry. I…" he began, but coughed violently. She whirled on Jack.

"How long did you have him out there?" she demanded. He shrugged his shoulders.

"A couple hours. Why?" he asked.

"I think he's gotten a cold." she explained. He sighed.

"Nothing I can do now, is there." he replied. She glared at him.

"If he really is sick, I'll be after you and Terra's hides." she warned, turning back to Ven. The blonde saw Jack stick his tongue out at Aqua's back and smile at him. Ven smiled back, but Aqua cleared her throat as the young man walked toward the stairs. "Do that again, and I'll clean your mouth with a soap spell." she told him. He didn't say a word as he disappeared around the corner.

Meanwhile, Aqua got the thermometer and made the restless Ven sit on the counter while she took his temperature. She breathed a sigh of relief when he came up clean. "Looks like you're not sick, Ven. Now, about those waffles….." she told him, smiling. Ven smiled widely as his stomach growled.

THE NEXT DAY…..

"Ven, breakfast is ready!" Aqua said, knocking and opening his door. Ven sprang out of bed and went running down toward the kitchen. Aqua smiled as she approached Jack's room. She knocked on the door, and hearing a sleepy grunt, opened it. "Jack, breakfast is ready." she told him.

Jack slowly sat up, massaging his six-pack as he felt around his desk chair for a shirt. He suddenly looked up to see her staring at him. "I know I'm quite a sight, but please no pictures." he told her, smiling sarcastically. She fake laughed at him.

"Very funny." she told him, walking out, leaving Jack to find his own shirt. Now for the hard part.

She walked down the hall toward Terra's room, but was cautious when she didn't hear the normal echoing snoring. She knocked loudly. "Terra?" she called out.

"Come in." she heard a hoarse voice. She opened the door and walked inside. Terra lay in his bed awake. He had a very red nose and he was coughing non-stop. She sighed.

"Great, so you have a cold. Let me get the thermometer." she muttered, walking out.

She came back ten minutes later and took his temperature. "Yeah, you have a fever, too. You'll need to stay in bed and try and fight it off. I'll bring you up some soup." she explained, getting up and walking out.

"Great….." Terra muttered, miserable. Jack appeared in the doorway.

"Poor wittle Terra has a cold!" he announced in a baby voice.

"Jack, shut up or so help me….." Terra warned hoarsely. Jack smirked.

"Oh, lighten up, man. At least you get Aqua to nurse you. Always your dream, isn't it?" he replied. Terra glared at him.

"Shut up, Jack." he said. The boy sat down on his bed.

"I'm just joking, Terra. Sheesh, I know you like her, that's obvious. I'm just trying to lighten you up." he told him, crossing his arms. Terra noticed he had his vest on. Jack never wore his vest unless he was leaving the castle.

"Where are you off to?" he asked suspiciously. Jack glanced at him as he stood up.

"I have a hot date. See ya later." he told him, walking out.

"Hot date, my royal behind." Terra muttered, turning over and shivering underneath his blankets. A few minutes later, Aqua came back in with a bowl of soup.

"Eat it all. I'll make you some more if it's not enough. Is there anything else you need, Terra?" she asked him. He shook his head as he sat up to eat.

"Thanks, Aqua. Can you leave my door open in case I need something?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll be within earshot." she promised him, backing out of the room quietly.

KITCHEN…..

Ven munched on his waffles silently. The only other person in the room was Eraqus, who was sipping his coffee and reading his newspaper. What the newspaper could be about on a world with five inhabitants, Ven had no idea, but it interested the master every morning. Eraqus did not like being disturbed in the mornings, so Ven felt lonely. He had been talking to Aqua when she left to take Terra some soup. He had only said a hasty goodbye to Jack as the young man walked out to "go for a walk in the forest."

It was so unfair of them all. He was the child, so it was supposed to be him that Aqua took care of. Instead, she was up there tending to Terra. Even Jack didn't care enough to take him with him. Terra was too busy being sick to notice his loneliness. He suddenly realized how dependent he was on Aqua's motherliness.

He told himself he hated it, how she was always so overprotective of him, but now he realized that when she showed it to someone else, he got really angry and jealous. So he formed a plan.

LATER THAT DAY….

"Hey, Ven, what do you want for lunch?" Aqua asked as she walked into his room. The door was open, so she had thought he was decent. Instead, she walked in to find the blonde without a stitch of clothing on, standing just inside his bathroom. "Ven?!" she gasped. It was not like the boy to walk around naked, especially not with his bedroom door open. He whirled around to her, not bothering to cover anything up. She noticed that he was covered in spots. "Ven, when did you get those spots?" she asked him, cautiously walking toward him. "And why are you naked? Put some clothes on right now!" she demanded. He looked at her, and then looked down at his body.

"Aqua, I saw the dots on my arms, so I took my clothes off to see how far they had spread across my body." he explained, before coughing very violently. Aqua sighed and nodded.

"Alright, well get some underwear on, at least. You're making me very uncomfortable, Ven." she told him. He nodded and walked past her toward his closet. She couldn't help but notice that he even had marks across his backside. He slowly put on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed.

"I can't believe I didn't check for chicken pox." she muttered as she felt his head. She raised her eyebrows.

"That's odd. You don't have a fever." she said, examining him further. She heard loud coughing from down the hallway.

"Aqua!" Terra hoarsely called out. She sighed as she turned for the door. Ven glared and suddenly coughed very violently, even triggering his gag reflex. She sighed loudly, before turning back to Ven.

"Jack, can you check on Terra until I'm done with Ven?!" she called through the castle.

"I don't know how to treat a cold!" came the response.

"I need your help, young man, and I need it now!" she yelled angrily.

"I'll check on him, don't get your panties in a wad!" he yelled back. She made a mental note to go deal with him later as she continued examining Ven.

Ven smiled on the inside at his brilliant plan: He had to catch something worse than what Terra had in order to get Aqua's attention again. So he decided to go with chicken pox. He took a marker from his old drawing set and made the marks on his arms and face by looking in the mirror. He took off his clothes and put them all over his body. He had just thrown the marker in the trash can when Aqua had walked in. He decided that even if he got caught, it would be worth it because she would have to give him attention to punish him. In his mind, it was worth it.

TERRA'S ROOM…

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" he asked Jack as the other boy looked at all the medicine bottles in Aqua's box that she had brought up.

"Not a clue." he confirmed as he stared at one small white bottle. He opened it up and looked at the pills, before taking two out. "Here, take one of these." he told him. Terra shook his head.

"No way. I'm not taking something that we don't know what it is. Get Aqua in here first." he told him. Jack rolled his eyes.

"These pills are perfectly safe, Terra. Watch." he said, throwing one in his mouth and swallowing. Terra watched him for several seconds and had almost decided to take one when Jack's eyes drooped and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"And he's supposed to be my doctor. Why has Aqua been in with Ven all day? He can't be dying or anything." he said quietly as he slowly got out of his bed and stumbled toward the door.

VEN'S ROOM…

"Alright, Ven. Just take some of this and hopefully the itching won't start." Aqua said, holding out a spoonful of some nasty smelling liquid medicine. Ven pursed his lips in defiance. "Ventus, open." she told him warningly. He sighed in defeat. This was not going as planned.

"Aqua?" Terra asked from the door. She looked over at him.

"Terra? What are you doing out of bed? Jack's supposed to be treating you. Do I need to go deal with him?" she asked, half-rising from her chair. He quickly shook his head.

"He was trying to figure out what to give me and took a pill that knocked him out. I was just wondering if you could remember me soon." he told her. She opened her mouth to defend Ven when Terra went rushing toward the bathroom. He just barely made it to the toilet when the soup came up. He sighed deeply as he sat back. He suddenly noticed a brown marker in the trash can. He had given the set to Ven.

"Hey, Ven. I thought these markers had a five-year guarantee." he said, holding up the marker and showing the other two. Aqua stood up and took the marker.

"Why would you throw this away, Ven?" she asked him. She suddenly put two and two together. With a beyond furious look on her face, she marched over to Ven. Licking two of her fingers, she erased one of the marks. "VENTUS….!" her voice rose in fury.

"Aqua, calm down." Terra said, who knew exactly the explosion that was coming.

"Get out, Terra." she growled so menacingly that he squeaked in fear and darted out. She slammed the door behind him and turned back to Ven, who was against the wall on the far side of his bed, trembling. "Explain." she ordered, trying to be calm. He gulped loudly. "Ten seconds….." she told him. He gasped.

"I was jealous of you being motherly to Terra and not to me!" he said in a high-pitched voice. Aqua's face smoothed out in confusion.

"What?" she asked, genuinely confused. Ven nodded.

"I told myself I hated you always being overprotective, but I realized that I crave it. I love having you as a mom figure, Aqua. I guess I just didn't want it to stop." he explained. She softened.

"Oh, Ven. I would never stop paying attention to you, but you have to realize that Jack and Terra need me, too. I'm sorry you felt that way." she told him, sitting down on his bed and holding her arms out to hug him. He quickly scrambled into her arms and accepted it.

"So, you're not mad?" he asked her. Her face hardened.

"I'm not mad, but since I am the only motherly figure you have, it's up to me to show you that lying is still wrong. No matter how innocent the intents were. Jack could be permanently wrong in the head now, even more than before. And Terra could be even more sick now." she told him sternly. He sighed.

"What are you going to do?" he asked her. She sighed.

"Go sit in the corner. That can be a start." she told him tiredly.

THE NEXT DAY….

"How's everyone feeling?" Aqua asked as she set down three bowls of soup on the kitchen table. Terra muttered sleepily. He had gotten better, but was still fighting the last bit of his cold.

Ven ended up actually getting the chicken pox, Aqua's final punishment. After she had hit him with very weak fire spells everywhere he had put a fake dot. Now he was still having trouble sitting. He knew he was never going to fake being sick again, though.

Jack had learned his lesson, too. He was never going to take random pills again. His head was still pounding from falling to the floor.

All in all, it was a learning experience for all of them.

THE END.

**Definitely the longest drabble so far! Ok, TheEighthLight, you can't complain, it was more than twice the length this time.**

**I hope it was funny and I hope Celeron96 was happy of his idea. See ya!**


	11. Ch 11: The Visitors

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated this. Between school and my new girlfriend, I haven't had a lot of time. Shout outs!**

**Gohan Roxas: You may, and thank you!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Haha, good! Thanks!**

**Celeron96: I got what you meant to say. Thanks!**

**TheEighthLight: I don't really know how to respond to that, haha.**

**The Unknowing Herald: Yeah, hopefully I'll pick back up by summer, but I honestly don't know. Still, it's not a bad thing, making you guys wait for the next chapter. Those who read and review the first day the new chapter's up are the diehard fans.**

**AngelicWinds: Ha, definitely! Thanks for the idea!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: I love making Jack a smart-aleck, lol. Thanks!**

**13TheAce: I always thought Ven was a little schemer in his younger days, haha! Oh, he definitely did. It was hard coming up with a lesson for Jack to learn, lol.**

**Alright, you know what I own. Next on the list of ideas is…**

Chapter 11: The Visitors(requested by Janazza)

"Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Jack, meet me in the throne room." Eraqus' voice echoed through the castle-wide speakers in the hallways. It was still early in the morning, which explained why Ven and Aqua were the only ones to respond right away. Eraqus sighed as his two other apprentices dragged their feet into the room, still pretty much asleep.

"Wha's goin' on, Master?" Terra asked, rubbing his eyes. Jack yawned as he ran his hand through his hair, instantly straightening it to lay down straight how he always had it.

"Today, there are two visitors coming to stay for the day. They are two potential candidates of Yen Sid's, and he has asked me to consider them whether if they are worthy of the Keyblade or not. You shall treat them as if this were their home, and like members of our family. Am I understood?" he explained, staring particularly at Terra.

"Of course, Master." Aqua told him. Ven and Jack nodded, but Terra was asleep on his feet. Eraqus sighed and shook his head.

"Inform him of what he has missed. And please tell him that if he falls asleep during my speech again, he'll have double training with me for a week." he told them, irritated. The three nodded immediately, and he walked out of the room.

LATER THAT DAY…..

Jack was perched on the windowsill of his room, staring at the sky. He longed to go see Mist in Twilight Town, but he knew there was no way he could not make his presence known today. He sighed as he continued looking out at the mountains. He stopped at a knock on his door. "Come on in!" he called. The door opened, and Aqua slowly walked in. Unsure of something, she slowly sat on his bed and stared at where he was sitting above her.

"How do you feel about this, Jack?" she asked him worriedly. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Why are you asking?" he replied. She sighed.

"You're still the newest member of our family. Don't you feel like…..I don't know, like they're almost…..intruding or something?" she asked him, obviously thinking that. He looked at the wall behind her and thought for a few moments.

"I just know that if they try to touch my stuff, they'll be pushed out of my room so quick that they won't be able to say "Unbelievable!" he told her, smirking. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"What's unbelievable?" she asked him warily. He just kept smiling.

"If they saw me shirtless in all my glory." he informed her. She sighed and threw a pillow at him.

"Whatever. You're so cocky, Jack. One day, you'll lose a fight. What are you gonna do then?" she asked him, standing up and heading for the door. He smiled as he looked back out the window, pondering her words.

That was when he heard the knocks on the front doors. He sighed, stepping down onto his bed, and then to the floor. He threw on a clean shirt and black jeans before walking down to the living room. Ven was almost giddy with joy at the newcomers, but Terra obviously shared Jack's feelings. Aqua seemed like a neutral party, but her words to Jack proved that she was just as wary of them as he was.

The boy, named Matt, was about as tall as Jack. He wore blue jeans and a white jacket over a muscle shirt. His sleek black hair was spiked backward. His sister, Lily, was shorter than her brother, but the resemblance was obvious. She wore a skirt that was so short it could hardly even be called a skirt, and a dark blue tank top. Her black shoes looked more stylish than practical, but she seemed to handle them well. Her brown hair reached past her shoulders. Master Eraqus greeted them first. "Matt, Lily, how are you? I trust Master Yen Sid sent you via light portal?" he asked them, shaking each of their hands kindly. Matt spoke up.

"We're good, Master Eraqus. Yes, he sent us by portal. Quite the experience, really." he replied, smiling kindly. Lily was obviously the quieter one, as she let her brother do all the talking.

"I'm Aqua." Aqua told them, shaking their hands, a smile stuck on her face. Ven greeted them, but Jack and Terra hung back for several seconds.

"Well, those two shy birds are Jack and Terra. You'll get to know them well enough." Aqua told the newcomers, gesturing in said peoples' direction. "So why don't I show you around?" she offered them. Matt nodded, but Lily cleared her throat.

"I think I'd rather get to know the boys. Why don't you two go ahead and get to know each other?" she told them. Her brother looked at her curiously, but after a second he shrugged his shoulders. As Aqua and Matt disappeared up the stairs, the three boys scattered. Ven ran to the table and grabbed his colored markers. Terra plopped on the couch without even a glance in Lily's direction. Jack sank into a corner of the room, where he could see everything. Lily awkwardly stood there for several moments, before slowly moving toward the couch and staring at Terra from above, who had his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes to see her watching him. "See something interesting?" he asked her irritably as he rolled over. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I was just wondering what you were doing." she replied.

"Taking a nap." he told her, trying to end the conversation.

"You didn't sleep last night? I could hardly sleep, what with the excitement of getting to come here the next day. It's really a pleasure to be able to meet you all." she tried, looking around the room. Ven smiled at her, Terra ignored her, but she couldn't see Jack anywhere.

Meanwhile, said missing person was following Matt and Aqua through the castle, without them knowing, of course. She was in the process of opening the door to his own bedroom when he made his presence known. "Aqua, I'd appreciate it if you didn't go barging into my room." he spoke up, startling Aqua but, surprisingly, not Matt. She sighed.

"I'm showing him the entire castle, Jack. That includes your-." she began, but he slipped inside in front of her and threw his shirt off. He quickly reappeared in the door, only his upper body showing. "Well, you'll have to show him while I'm in here naked, then." he bluffed. She stared at him, emotionless.

"Fine by me." she dared, pushing the door open. He gasped as he fell backward off the door. She stepped in and looked at him, smiling at having called his bluff. "Lying again, huh? I'll deal with you later. So, anyway, Matt….." she replied, turning back to Matt.

"Why don't you show me the summit?" Matt asked her, smiling at Jack in a conniving way. Jack narrowed his eyes at the other boy, but Aqua quickly agreed in a way that made him even more suspicious.

After those two left, he was about to put his shirt back on when Lily pushed open his door and came walking in. "Excuse me, this is my private bedroom!" he exclaimed, dropping his shirt in surprise. She looked at him, startled.

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking for my brother." she told him, but then she looked at his bare upper body. "Unbelievable." she muttered, staring at his chest and abs. Jack thought to himself.

"_Yeah, who was right, Aqua? I told you….."_ he thought, but Lily was walking toward him. "What are you doing?" he demanded calmly, backing up against the wall as she approached him. "Don't touch me." he warned her in a serious tone, but she reached out her hand.

"You know you want me to, Jack. You know you want to lie down in that bed and kiss me until your lips are chapped." she replied in a seductive voice. She stretched out her hand toward his chest, and for a second, she touched it and Jack did not retaliate. She gently stroked his skin, and he had a glazed look on his face. She smiled evilly as she began to move him toward the bed.

She frowned when he grabbed her hand and threw her away from him. "What are you? Who are you? Get away from me!" he yelled angrily. He did not know what had just happened, but he did not have control of his body for a few seconds. Lily stared at him, wide-eyed. Suddenly, her eyes flashed yellow.

"Agents of Xehanort…." Jack muttered angrily, but then he remembered something else. "Aqua!" he gasped. Lily ran at him, but he knocked her away with one punch and leaped backwards out the window.

THE SUMMIT…..

"You're so beautiful, Aqua. You're so fit, and so strong. You could be mine." Matt purred softly. Aqua had a glazed-over look on her face and did not move of her own free-will. He smiled as he laid down on his back and pulled her on top of him, facing down. His lips were inches away from hers when he heard an angry voice.

"Let her go, creature of darkness!" Jack yelled angrily, holding his Keyblade in his hand. Matt growled as he pushed Aqua off of him and stood up.

"You think yourself to be so smart, don't you, Jack? You play the innocent youth so well, you've almost forgotten yourself who you really are. But I know, and the old man knows. We are going to destroy all that you hold dear and make you succumb to darkness!" he yelled, glowing with darkness. Jack smirked.

"The thing about darkness…." he began. Matt charged in a blind fury. Jack charged up with light. "Is that it flees at the very hint of light!" he told Matt as he shot a light spell toward him. The spell collided with Matt halfway, and the young man started screaming in agony. After a few moments, he faded away in a wisp of black vapor. "I guess they were meant to be stealthy, not battle-wise." he muttered. He looked over to Aqua and saw she wasn't moving. "Aqua!" he yelled, running over to her.

CASTLE LIVING ROOM….

Terra rolled over, only to find Lily standing over him again. "What's going on now?" he asked her in irritation. She began to cry.

"Terra, I saw Matt and Aqua up on the summit. They were talking, but Jack pushed me out of the way and attacked him. Please, go stop him. There was murder in his eyes." she pleaded him. He jumped up at this news. He looked over at Ven, who was still drawing.

"Ven, go wait in your room. Do not follow me." he told him firmly. Ven nodded quickly and ran down the hallway. "Let's go." he told Lily. She nodded, and they began the trek up the mountain.

What they found there moved Terra to fury. There was no sign of Matt, but he saw Aqua lying on the ground and Jack leaning over her, his lips locked with her. The protective instincts inside him kicked in and he summoned his Keyblade with a roar. Jack leaned up and pumped Aqua's chest several times. Terra was not slowed by this, and charged. Jack looked up in shock, but quickly saw Lily. He took on a look of his own rage as he picked up his blade.

He jumped over Terra's slow attack and charged Lily. The girl screamed for Terra, but Jack quickly sliced her head off. Terra stopped in shock at what he had witnessed, but saw Lily burst into black vapor and vanish. He heard coughing, and turned to see Aqua getting to her feet.

"What happened?" they both asked, turning to Jack.

"Creatures of darkness, sent here to try and destroy the protectors of light." he told them, deciding not to mention the part about Xehanort. The three sighed tiredly. Thanks to Jack, the threat was over, along with a very weird day.

Master Yen Sid's look of shock the next day when he got the news was priceless. According to Terra's version, "the old codger just about had a heart attack and fell out of his chair."

**Well, I hope you liked it! Sorry again about the long wait, but my new update schedule is this: all four stories will be updated once every two weeks. So since this was updated tonight, don't expect another one for two weeks. The other three will be updated anytime in the next week, though! See ya!**


	12. Ch 12: The Man beneath the Hood

**Well, it's official. My life mostly sucks. Between homework and all these projects getting thrown at me, I have less and less time to be on Fanfiction. I'm sorry, guys! I promise I'm not going on a hiatus like some of my authors have done, though. Not pointing anyone out, just saying. I'm still on here, I just will have long gaps between updates. I've decided to put Catching Fire on another hiatus for now. Two reasons for that:**

**1. There are only a few people interested in that. For those few, I promise it will get finished eventually, but it's my lowest priority right now.**

**2. I'm not that motivated for it right now. Trust me, I have a good and thrilling backstory for Jack and Mist in there, but if I have to choose between updating Catching Fire or KH, I'll pick KH every time.**

**IDoD Final Mix will also be on a sort of hiatus. Similar to TWI1IGHTMAST3R's KH: Light and Darkness final mix, it's only gonna be updated when I have free time and want to do it. Again, I apologize to the readers following that story. **

**Untold Stories and Dissidia are safe though, trust me. These will be continued until they are finished. I have no idea how long this will be, but since they're drabbles, I can make an excuse if I have to.**

**Anyway, the BIG announcement:**

**Whenever I am able to get back on Fanfiction full time, I'm going to begin a new project: Pierce's story. If you don't know who Pierce is, then go read Picking up the Pieces. If you read and reviewed that, then know I'm answering your request with a story about Pierce's life. It's a next-gen story. I also have a poll on my profile, since I can't decide on a name yet. Please vote.**

**One more announcement for the Pierce story: I need two OCs, one boy and one girl. I want to do some form of tryouts. If you have an oc that you want in the story, send me a PM with a detailed bio and we'll figure something out. Again, these will be tryouts, so I won't guarantee that your oc will get in. (Herald, I don't think I can do Shin, haha.)**

**Alright, as long as you remember everything I've said, you can go on and enjoy the chapter! I chose to put this chapter at the front of the list since so many people asked last chapter. A chapter with some JackxMist fluff! You know what I own.**

Chapter 12: The Man behind the Hood

It was a beautiful day at the Land of Departure. The sun was out, and it was perfect weather for being outside. Ven and Terra were enjoying the day sparring, racing, training, and other outdoor activities. Aqua watched them from the shade of the cliff standing adjacent to their sparring field. She cheered them both on, but felt some form of sadness. She knew Jack's mind was not here today. He hadn't left his room but for a few times over the past week. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him.

Jack was not enjoying the day sitting outside, or training, or sunbathing. He sat on the windowsill underneath his open window, staring at the sky. He gazed to the distance, over the tree line, to where he knew the world's boundaries were. He could hardly think of anything else. Watching Terra and Aqua all day eventually hit him like a brick wall. It made his throat close and his stomach clench in pain. He could feel the sense of longing within himself. As he saw the two who obviously liked each other, he could not help but think of his own person, the one who waited for him in Twilight Town.

He had thought of nothing but her for the past week now. He had been planning to leave, but did not know a way, with Aqua constantly fawning over him, trying to figure out if he was sick or something. He knew there was only one way to get her to leave him alone long enough to leave, only one person he could talk, who knew the truth.

He had to convince Terra.

With a sigh, he lightly pushed himself off the windowsill and landed on his bedroom floor with a soft thud. No sooner had he thrown a black short sleeve shirt on when there was a soft knock on his door. He ignored it, knowing who it was. "Jack?" Aqua asked calmly through the door.

"I'm fine, Aqua." Jack replied, clearly saying he didn't want to talk. He heard her sigh and walk away. He put on his shoes and climbed out the window. Slowly scaling the side of the castle, he climbed around toward the front, where he could drop down in to the courtyard. Being sure to avoid all the windows, he quickly climbed over to the front and dropped down. He walked across the courtyard and headed for the summit. He crouched behind a bush as Ven came jogging by, humming a tune happily. _"Good, that means Terra's alone." _he thought.

He continued up to the summit to find Terra sitting with his back against the stone wall of the mountain. "Jack?" Terra asked, having not seen the other boy for almost a week.

"I need a favor, Terra." Jack quickly began.

"What's up?" Terra asked him. Jack sighed.

"I need you to keep Aqua busy and off my back for a little bit. I need to go see Mist." he explained bluntly. Terra looked at him for several seconds.

"And how do I keep her busy?" he asked.

"Just take her on a hike, or something! You're not that hard-headed, Terra!" Jack told him exasperatedly. Terra sighed.

"Alright, I'll do what I can. Get going." he said, clearly knowing what he had gotten himself into. Jack smiled at him.

"Thank you, Terra. I won't forget this." he told the other boy. Terra waved him away, and he summoned his rider, preparing to head to Twilight Town.

TWILIGHT TOWN…..

Mist was busy in her apartment, opening the curtains and letting in a breeze, putting away clean dishes. She finally sat down to pick up a book, and that was when she felt the presence. "You know you can't sneak up on me, Jack. You never could, for all your skills of "deception." she told the silent apartment.

"One day, I'll surprise you." he replied, appearing out of virtually nowhere. She stood up and hugged him tightly.

"It's been so long since you came last, Jack. I had started to think you had forgotten me." she told him, letting go and walking over to her counter to get him a bottle of water. He took it with a grateful smile.

"No, I could never forget you. It's just been really busy. The whole week, I haven't been able to think of anything but you." he told her slowly, staring at her bright green eyes. She smiled back as they wrapped their arms around each other. She played with his hood, putting it on his face and looking at him.

"Oh, my gosh." she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked her in alarm. She smirked.

"You could win "Brooder of the year" with that look." she told him smiling. He smiled back.

"No, I hear there's a three way tie for that. One's a swordsman with spiky blonde hair, one wears a tattered red cloak and has a pistol, and the last has a gunblade." he joked. Neither of them, of course, knew who they were talking about(Cloud, Vincent, and Squall/Leon), but it was nice to be joking around.

MEANWHILE….

"So remind me why we're hiking through the woods, Terra?" Aqua asked as she stepped in a puddle of mud. She pulled her boot out with a squelching sound and sighed. He rubbed his neck nervously.

"I just thought it might be nice to get away from the hyper blond and the brooding brunette." he explained. She sighed.

"Little does he know that we have two brooding brunettes, and one well-tempered girl who is getting more and more irritated." she muttered, following after him.

TWILIGHT TOWN….

"Jack, do you remember our first kiss?" Mist asked him. They were sitting on the couch. Jack was leaning against the back and armrest, Mist resting her head on his chest.

"Like it was yesterday." he said dreamily, basking in the moment.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked him, sitting up and staring at him. He raised his eyebrow.

"Of course….." he told her, confused. She smiled as she leaned in toward him. He did the same, and they began to kiss passionately. Jack had never felt so good. He had never felt so…..loved. He knew Mist loved him with all her heart, and he was willing to lay all his secrets aside for her. All of his feelings laid bare for her, the one he loved with every fiber of his being.

After several minutes, she suddenly sat up, her face very red. "Jack…" she began.

"What's up?" he asked her, confused at her blushing.

"Do you think we've known each other long enough to….." she began, but cut off, unable to finish what she was thinking out of embarrassment. Jack raised his eyebrows, unaware of what she was getting at, but he realized her eyes kept glancing toward the bedroom. He came screeching back to reality.

"No." he said suddenly. She stared at him, hurt. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I won't break my moral code. I won't do anything like that before I'm married. That's one code I won't break." he told her in apology. She looked at the floor.

"Xehanort won't wait forever. I want to think we'll have forever, but I can't. I know something bad is going to happen, Jack. I can feel it. If we're going to die, I want you to know that I think of you as closer than just my boyfriend. I want you to show me that you feel the same." she explained, thinking she had gone too far.

Jack sat there for several seconds, completely unsure of what to do. Here he was, facing a temptation that lesser men would have given in to at the first second. He knew he would be breaking some unseen code, though, and he didn't want that. Instead, he made another decision. He took a ring off of his finger, a ring that had belonged to his mother, and knelt down in front of her. "I know we're only sixteen, but like you say, we don't have forever. Mist, I want to spend every second of the rest of my life with you. This huge step that you want to take is not something that I can decide. So, I want to ask you….to marry me." he told her, holding out the ring.

She stared at him in utter disbelief for several seconds, but eventually got over her shock. "I want to spend every minute I have with you, Jack." she confirmed, letting him slip the ring on her finger. With a playful smile, she stood up and grabbed his hands, leading him toward her bedroom.

And on that day, the first traces of Rayne Rikkison were created.

THE NEXT MORNING…..

Jack awoke in his bed, but he knew something was wrong. He realized that his head was at the end of the bed and his feet were on his pillows. His hair was more unkempt than usual in the morning, and he at first didn't remember a thing. Then, he did. Rolling out of bed, he ended up landing in his desk chair, which had turned over on its side. His shoulders and knees hit the ground hard, but everything in between was draped over the side if the chair, raised up in the air. He was so out of it that he didn't know he had no clothes on, for whatever reason.

Terra had just walked out of the room a few minutes ago, having stripped Jack and messed everything up for him. He was perfectly aware of everything that had happened with Mist. He wasn't stupid. Jack must have gotten drunk, and he was completely out of it. After everything with Aqua yesterday, which had ended in a complete disaster for Terra, the boy had decided to get back at Jack. While the drunk boy was passed out, Terra had flipped him around in the bed and yanked his shorts off. Without looking at him, Terra messed up the rest of the room and slipped out, feeling proud of himself for the prank.

And now Jack was draped naked over his desk chair, his bare backside in the air and facing the door. Unfortunately for her, Aqua chose that moment to open the door and inform him that breakfast was ready. She was quite unprepared for what she saw. "Jack? What on earth are you…? Never mind. I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that. I'm not even gonna ask how that happened." she decided, walking away. In her shock, she left the bedroom door opened.

A few minutes later, Eraqus walked past, glancing in. He did a double take at the scene before him. He sighed, and shook his head. Rubbing his temples, he walked away. "I don't even want to know…." he muttered.

Needless to say, Terra's prank couldn't have gone better. That doesn't mean a furious Jack wasn't going to get him back for the stunt, though…..

THE END.

**Well, I hope you liked it. The reason Jack is so firm about the, uhm, you know what I'm talking about, before marriage is because that's what I believe. Anyway, sorry for the random humor at the end, but I wanted a laugh, so I thought of something. Remember everything I said at the beginning, review, and I'll see you next time!**


	13. Ch 13: A Year Ago, Today

**Wow it's been a long time since being on this story! First things first, I am sorry to say that this is the final chapter of the drabbles. I'm wrapping up this story and doing what I can with the other three in preparation for Marek's story. Honestly at this point, Dissidia and Catching Fire may be either deleted or put on indefinite hiatus since I am pushing myself to finish the Wanderer's Series. So this is the last drabble, I apologize. **

**On another note, this today is my one year anniversary of being on the site, so this is a special chapter! So shout outs: **

**Janazza: Well, I'm glad you're here for the end! **

**makoto hagane: I completely agree! I'm glad you agree! **

**13TheAce: Well, your question shall be answered! **

**Bezerker21: Yes I am, actually! Thanks for agreeing with me! **

**AngelicWinds: Haha, yep! Definitely! **

**Shadowdragon1317: Yeah, well Terra never was the brightest tool in the shed. **

**Celeron96: Thanks, and well not necessarily! **

**The Unknowing Herald: Haha, definitely! Well, that's definitely fine! **

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this one too! **

**So by now you know what I own! **

Chapter 13: A Year Ago, Today…

Jack sighed deeply as he stood staring at the blank wall in front of him. He was as nervous as he could be, and the whole situation was completely new to him. He half turned around as he heard the door open, but slowly looked down at the floor and crossed his arms. "I'm not used to having to wait like this. I've never been patient when I'm nervous." he commented to the person who had just walked in.

"Well, just do as you're told. Mist did say to wait like a good boy, and she even sent me in here to make sure you did." Terra told him with a slight smirk. Jack rolled his eyes and leaned back, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"You can't be serious when I need you to be?" he asked irritably. Terra just shook his head and walked up next to him.

"You should be happy, you know. This is your big day. If anyone deserves it, it's you." he replied calmly. Jack laughed quietly and glanced over at him.

"Don't act like you're not gonna do the exact same thing with Aqua in a few months' time." he joked. His friend just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well, if we do, you're not being my best man. You'd be the worst one ever." he told Jack with a smile.

"Worse than you even? Then God help me." he muttered. Terra smirked at him, but then his face turned serious.

"In all seriousness though, I don't think anyone could have done as much as you did and still be intact mentally. We've come so far in just a year. We've taken such massive steps forward that the beginning where we started at can barely be seen even in our memories. And there are roads still further to walk. Everyone will play their parts, for that is why our destinies are born." he told Jack solemnly. Jack merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you just….say something wise?" he asked in surprise. Terra just frowned and playfully shoved him. That was when the door opened behind them.

"Jack, it's time." Aqua calmly told him, but both men could hear the excitement in her voice. Jack nodded to her, and he and Terra both followed her out into the main hall of the church. They were in the only church in the entirety of Destiny Islands, and it was rarely used for things other than weddings. This was one such occasion.

Jack sighed as he walked up to the front of the aisle, glancing around the pulpit at the friends standing around him: Riku, Ven, Roxas, Lea, Sora, Eraqus, and Jason were all standing along the sides wearing their best clothes. Every single one of them beamed at him proudly while Terra walked over to where the best man was supposed to stand. Jack then took his place at the front of the aisle in front of Eraqus, who was the one doing their vows.

He saw all of their eyes look toward the doors a moment later, and he turned and looked down the aisle in utter shock. Mist slowly and gracefully walked into the church, a flowing white dress covering her and a thin veil covering her face. To her left was Aqua, and to her right was Kairi. Behind them were Xion, Namine, and Rayne(who was now thirteen years old). They walked down the aisle slowly, and the crowd assembled all stood respectfully until they reached the front. Jack smiled sincerely as he reached over and pushed Mist's veil off of her face, showing her smiling face and bright green eyes alive with excitement. "You look beautiful." he told her genuinely. She smiled broadly at him, and they both turned to Eraqus.

"Jack, before we begin, there are a few words that I would like to say. I have known you since you were only a boy. You came collapsing onto my doorstep. At first I was suspicious of your true intentions, but then I grew to know you, and I am glad I gave you that chance. And now here you here, having fought alongside everyone through not one but two different wars, and almost single handedly defeated Darkness in the last confrontation. I am prouder than I could ever express." he told him. Jack smiled at him, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you, master." he finally said. Eraqus smiled and nodded, and then turned back to the middle of the aisle.

"Do you, Jack Rikkison, solemnly swear to love this woman standing with you today? Do you swear to protect her with all of your strength and care for her as your own body?" he asked him. Jack nodded.

"I do." he said calmly. Eraqus nodded and looked at Mist.

"And do you, Mist Oenial, agree to take this man as your husband? Do you swear to love him and cherish him as he cherishes you by taking his name as your own?" he asked her.

"I do." she said unhesitatingly. Eraqus nodded and opened his mouth to continue.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss already!" Rayne muttered from somewhere near the front row. Jack and Mist both smiled as the crowd laughed. Eraqus just sighed and nodded at them.

"Then I now pronounce you Jack and Mist Rikkison, two people forever entwined in love and marriage." he announced. Jack smiled and stared at him uncomprehendingly. Mist quickly reached out and flicked his arm, getting his attention.

"_Kiss me." _she mouthed with a slight smile on her face. It dawned on him finally and he leaned forward, kissing her on the lips and making everything official.

LATER…..

Jack smiled widely as he carried his new wife outside and looked around for any signs of the one person he had been looking for during the service. But even out in the town square, there was no sign of anyone. He sighed sadly as he set Mist down on her feet again. Everyone slowly came walking out to congratulate them, and Mist quickly disappeared among the crowd. Jack hesitated though, and at the last second turned back around. He glanced up to the top of the church building, and could see something little more than a shadow. But as he looked closer, he smirked happily.

The thing he had mistaken for a shadow stepped into the sunlight on the roof of the church and gave him a mock salute. Jack nodded to the figure and smiled. Marek(who was the one on the roof) smirked back and nodded swiftly before turning around and disappearing as instantly as he had been seen.

Jack then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sora standing there, flanked by everyone else that he knew. "It's hard to believe that only a year ago, so many details were overlooked, isn't it?" Sora asked him. Jack nodded slowly and fully turned to them.

"This is only another step down the path we have chosen to walk. This isn't the end. A whole new journey is getting ready to begin, but this time…we won't be the ones at the heart of it all. As for long drawn out battlefields, good riddance I say. I'm ready to let go of the past, and let the next part of my life begin." he told them.

And the others all nodded to him, not fully understanding what he was saying, but they knew that this wasn't the end. It was the beginning of a new journey.

**Short, but sweet. I hope you enjoyed this final drabble. I noticed there were a lot of requests for the wedding scene, and what better way to end this story than that? Yes, the speech at the end was a foreshadowing of my next story, Beyond the Dark Veil: Finding My Way, AKA Marek's Story. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this end to the drabbles, and I hope to see you again soon! **


End file.
